Harry Potter et la vraie prophétie
by zoe potter rogue
Summary: Harry découvre que la prophétie est fausse, il décide de quitter l'Angleterre, loin de la guerre, pour se reconstruire
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter et la vraie prophétie

**Harry Potter et la vraie prophétie**

coucou

j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture donc ceci est ma première fic

Disclaimers : les personnages ne sont pas à moi l'histoire quand à elle m'appartient. Ceci est un slash mais il n'arrivera pas tout de suite, donc pour les homophobes et autres …

Résumé : Lors de l'été suivant sa cinquième année Harry découvre que la prophétie qui le lie à Voldemort est fausse, inventée de toutes pièces par Dumbledore. Harry n'est pas le fils des Potter et Sirius est vivant, mais la bataille aux départements des mystères a eu lieu.

J'aimerai remercier Lumière02 de ses conseils et de sa correction

PROLOGUE : Un été chez les Dursleys4 Privet Drive, Surrey

Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry était rentré chez son oncle, deux semaines de trop, il en avait déjà marre. Marre de se lever tous les jours vers 6 heures pour effectuer une partie des corvées que lui donnait son oncle et de préparer le déjeuner de celui-ci avant son lever pour éviter de se faire battre.

De plus, Harry ne recevait aucune lettres de la part de ses amis sauf de Neville Longdubat ; son meilleur ami avec qui il avait affronté tous les dangers durant ces cinq premières années. Jusqu'au mois de mai de cette année, il était entouré d'autres Gryffondors. Mais depuis la bataille au Département des Mystères tous les Gryffondors sauf Neville s'étaient éloignés de lui comme si le simple fait d'être ami avec le Survivant faisait d'eux une cible prioritaire pour Voldemort.

C'est pendant cette bataille qu'il perdit son parrain, parrain qu'il n'avait retrouvé qu'en troisième année, lors d'un combat contre Bellatrix, la cousine de celui-ci. Depuis Harry se sentait responsable de tous les maux dus à Voldemort.

Harry avait fait part à son meilleur ami de ses peurs et de son envie de partir de chez les Dursleys avant son anniversaire.

_**Neville, **_

_**La lettre que je t'écris sera sûrement la dernière lettre **_

_**que tu recevras de ma part car je n'en peux plus.**_

_**Je suis désolé de te laisser comme ça,**_

_**mais je ne tiendrai pas longtemps si je reste chez mon oncle.**_

_**Il faudra trouver un moyen de communication autre que le hibou**_

_**car je ne voudrais pas me faire repérer par l'Ordre.**_

_**Je te laisse. **_

_**Gryffondor pour toujours même si je ne le suis pas en ce moment. **_

_**Harry James Potter **_

_**Harry, **_

_**Je comprends un peu (mais vraiment pas beaucoup) ton geste. **_

_**Je sais que la perte de ton parrain t'a beaucoup affecté, **_

_**mais il faut que tu continues à te battre.**_

_**Pour rester en contact, on peut toujours utiliser**_

_**les petites annonces du Chicaneur en utilisant nos surnoms. **_

_**Je te conseille, si tu veux vraiment être tranquille, **_

_**de changer de pays, mais s'il te plaît reste en Europe. **_

_**J'aimerais bien partir en Italie, en plus il y a une superbe école de magie, la SQUANZA.**_

_**Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment l'idée de partir t'es venue **_

_**car on ne s'enfuit pas sur un coup de tête.**_

_**Gryffondor pour toujours.**_

_**Neville Longdubat **_

FLASH BACK

Un matin, Harry remontait après avoir fait le petit déjeuner à son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui n'étaient pas encore levés, lorsqu'il vit un hibou entré par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Cher Harry,

_**Si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que je suis mort.**_

_**Il faut que je te mette en garde au sujet de la prophétie **_

_**qui te lis à Voldemort car elle est fausse.**_

_**En effet, elle a été inventé de toutes pièces par Dumbledore **_

_**mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. **_

Tu dois me croire à tout prix.

_**Une partie de mon héritage t'attend à Gringotts, pense à aller la chercher**_

_**Je t'embrasse.**_

Sirius Orion BlackFIN DU FLASH BACK

L'Italie, pourquoi pas sauf que je ne parle pas un mot italien, mais comme tout est possible avec la magie il y a peut-être une formule pour l'apprendre.

Tout d'abord il faudra que je vais d'abord à Gringotts et ensuite relooking et enfin je quitte Londres car il ne faut pas que l'on me reconnaisse si je veux que ça marche.

Chemin de Traverse, Gringotts

Voie : Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

Harry : Bonjour, pourrais-je parler au gobelin qui est en charge de la famille Potter s'il vous plait ??

Gogelin : Je vais vous le chercher. (Après quelques instants) Suivez-moi…

Harry : Merci.

Goblin 2 : Merci Gontrand. Je me présente je suis Germain, le gobelin qui s'occupe de votre famille. Que puis-je pour vous ??

Harry : En fait je suis là pour plusieurs choses : recevoir l'héritage de mon parrain, ensuite je voudrais changer d'identité et ouvrir un nouveau compte au nom de ma nouvelle identité où vous transférez la totalité de mon ancien compte. Bien sûr tout cela doit rester secret même si Dumbledore, un membre de l'Ordre ou du ministère vient vous demander quoi que se soit à mon sujet.

Germain : Mais monsieur toutes les transactions ou autres de nos clients sont confidentiels et personne autre que le gobelin en charge de la famille n'est au courant de ceux-ci. Et pour votre changement d'apparence nous avons des personnes qualifiées qui travaillent pour la banque qui peuvent s'en occuper.

Harry : C'est vrai ?! Mais c'est super ça. De toute façon je veux pas changer beaucoup je veux juste que l'on ne me reconnaisse plus.

Germain : D'accord. Donc pour le changement d'apparence et le nouveau compte on verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant on va s'occuper de l'héritage de Monsieur Black...

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

désolé du retard!

merci à Rayon-de-Slytherin pour sa correction

Chapitre 2

D'accord. Donc, pour le changement d'apparence et le nouveau compte, on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, on va s'occuper de l'héritage de Monsieur Black. (G)

Chapitre 1 :

- Qui attendons-nous ? (H)

- On attend la personne citée en plus de votre nom dans le testament de votre parrain, c'est-à-dire Remus Lupin. (Toc toc toc.) Entrez. Ah, monsieur Lupin, nous n'attendions plus que vous. (G)

- Désolé pour le retard. Bonjour, Harry. (R)

- Bonjour, M. Lupin. Comment allez-vous ? (H)

- Bien. Et toi ? (R)

- Bien. (H)

- Donc, voyons le testament de Monsieur Black. (G)

« Je soussigné Sirius Orion Black, sain d'esprit et de corps, lègue la moitié de mes biens à mon ami de toujours, Rémus Lupin, et l'autre moitié de mes biens à mon filleul, Harry James Potter. »

_**- L'argent sera transféré sur vos comptes respectifs. (G)**_

_**- Eh bien, Harry, prend soin de toi, et fais attention aux Mangemorts. (R)**_

_**Faites aussi bien attention à vous. A bientôt, M. Lupin. (H)**_

_**Et il partit.**_

_**- Passons à votre changement d'identité, ainsi qu'à la création de votre nouveau compte. Avez-vous une idée au sujet de votre nouvelle identité ?**_

_**- Oui, je voudrais partir en Italie étudier à la Squadra. Comme identité d'emprunt, j'ai pensé à Enrique Vago.(H)**_

_**- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout, M. Potter. Votre nouveau compte sera ouvert d'ici trois jours sous le nom de Enrique Vago. (G) **_

_**- **__**En ce qui concerne**__** mon passé, on peut dire que mes parents m'ont abandonné à la naissance dans un orphelinat et que l'orphelinat **_**n' a pasles moyens de garder **_** les orphelins quand ces derniers avaient passé l'âge de quinze ans. (H) **_

_**- Votre passé sera créer pendant votre transformation, le compte sera bientôt ouvert. Il me faut juste appuyer votre histoire par quelques papiers officiels et comme ça vous ne serez pas hors-la-loi. (G) **_

_**- Et pour mon changement de physique ? (H)**_

_**- Je vais appeler quelqu'un, dit-il en se rapprochant de la cheminée. La personne va venir, dit-il en se reculant de celle- ci. (G) **_

_**Ils attendirent en silence quelques instants, avant d'entendre frapper doucement.**_

_**- Entrez. (Harry et le Gobelin virent entrer une sorcière.) Philomène, ce monsieur voudrait changer d'apparence afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse plus. (G)**_

_**- Avez-vous des préférences monsieur Potter ? (P)**_

_**- Bah, j'aimerai garder la même couleur de cheveux mais avoir les yeux bleus, je vous fais confiance pour le reste. ( H)**_

_**Une heure et quelques sorts plus tard, c'est un Harry complètement méconnaissable qui se trouvait dans le bureau **_**car.**_** En plus de sa transformation physique, Harry a décidé d'opter pour un piercing à l'arcade.**_

_**Remus entra dans une pièce d'un grand manoir incartable. A l'intérieur**__**, se trouvait **__** son amant.**_

_**- Alors, l'ouverture de mon testament ? (S)**_

_**- Ça c'est bien passé. Harry avait l'air assez en forme. Enfin, en forme comme une personne qui vient de perdre l'un des êtres qui lui sont chers, c'est-à-dire toi. (R)**_

_**- Tant mieux. Ça m'ennuie de ne pas le lui dire, mais tant que tu seras au service de Dumbledore, on ne peut pas prendre de risque. On se sait pas comment Harry réagirait.(S) **_

_**- Oui, mais d'après le Lord, ma mission prendra bientôt fin. Tu pourras lui dire que tu es en vie, que Dumbledore est un vilain et que Voldemort est un gentil, c'est ça ?!(R)**_

_**Oui, j'ai hâte ! (S)**_

_**OOOOOO**_

**Quelques mois auparavant, lors de la bataille au département des mystères. **

**Son combat avec sa cousine Bellatrix avait été planifié. En effet, tout avait été prévu par le Lord pour qu'il puisse récupérer Sirius. Harry en avait était effondré suite à saprétendue mort . **

**De toute façon, cela arrangeait bien Dumbledore que Sirius meurt, car il pourrait ainsi raffermir son autorité sur Harry et en faire une arme de choix dans son combat contre Voldemort. Et même s'il restait Remus, Dumbledore espérait qu'en usant de son autorité sur le garçon, celui-ci ne fasse plus attention au dernier des Maraudeurs.**

**En fait, ****le voile des mystères est ****une des nombreuses prisons de Voldemort. Prison qu'il avait abandonné et dont le ministère avait repris la seule entrée. Malheureusement pour Dumbledore et les gens du ministère, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait faire sortir les gens qui y étaient entrés.**

_**OOOOOO**_

_**Quelques minutes passèrent.**_

_**- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça, Remus, mais ça va faire treize ans qu'on nous a enlevé Armand. (S) **_

_**- Tais-toi, Sirius ! Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur et que je n'aurais pas dû laisser Armand tout seul. Je sais. (R)**_

_**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses : ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'émets juste l'idée qu'il faudrait peut être recommencer les recherches. Peut-être qu'on arriverait à le retrouver. (S)**_

_**- Arrête, Siri', ça nous ferait plus de mal que de bien, toute cette histoire. (R)**_

_**- Rem', quand auras-tu enfin compris que nous avons peut-être une chance de le retrouver ? (S)**_

_**- Jamais. Je ne veux pas revivre cette épreuve qui aurait pu nous détruire, si nous ne nous étions pas accrochés l'un à l'autre. (R)**_

_**Narcissa et Lucius Malfoyétaient tous les deux assis près d'une cheminée à discuter. **_

_**Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy parlaient tous les deux de la rentrée de leur fils ainé en sixième année, et du fait que cette année-là, il aurait dû entrer en septième année.**_

_**- Quand je pense au fait que Draco aurait dû entrer en septième année, et qu'il ne rentre qu'en sixième année. (N) **_

_**- Cissa, tu sais très bien pourquoi il a fait ça. Pourquoi lui as-tu raconté, la veille de sa rentrée en première année, l'histoire de son petit frère.(L)**_

_**- Je voulais qu'il sache et qu'il se fasse sa propre idée face à cette partie de notre passé, qui est également le sien. (N)**_

_**-**__**Dans ce cas, ne le blâme pas d'avoir voulu rentrer avec une année de retard pour pouvoir être avec son frère et rattraper le temps perdu. Encore faudrait-il que celui-ci soit sous sa véritable identité, ce dont je doute.(L)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le retard.

Voici la suite. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que le chapitre soit plus long.

Merci à Rayon-de-Slytherin pour sa correction

**CHAPITRE 3**

La fin des vacances arriva très vite et Harry dut partir pour l'Italie pour y suivre sa sixième année. Pendant ces vacances, Harry en avait profité pour se remettre à niveau dans toutes les matières, se renseigner sur les us et coutumes des hautes familles magiques et pour approfondir ses connaissances un peu plus en matière de magie. Après tout, il avait un mage noir à tuer et toutes les solutions pour y arriver étaient bonnes à prendre.

Il espérait que la bataille finale aurait lieu rapidement, car pendant tout l'été, les attaques des Mangemorts s'étaient multipliées et elles s'étaient également accélérées depuis l'annonce de la disparition d'Harry Potter. Cependant, les morts n'étaient pas aussi importants qu'on aurait pu le craindre, les hommes de main de Voldemort faisant plus de prisonniers et de destructions matérielles qu'autre chose lors des attaques, comme si cherchaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

En effet, depuis quelques mois, Lord Voldemort recherchait deux personnes qui étaient chères à quatre de ses Mangemorts, deux héritiers de grandes familles aristocratiques. Deux enfants en bas âge enlevés par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, alors que Voldemort et ses troupes, et parmi eux les parents des deux enfants kidnappés, étaient partis aider le mage noir Russe attaqués au même moment.

**OOOOO**

**Quelques années auparavant, après la bataille en Russie,**

Narcissa et Lucius, après leur arrivée au château du mage noir, n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver leurs deux fils, Draco, l'ainé et Ethan, leur second fils. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la nurserie du manoir de la famille Black, endroits où ils déposaient Ethan lorsqu'ils participaient à une attaque, qu'ils trouvèrent en désordre. La plupart des occupants de la pièce avaient été endormis par un sortilège.

En effet, grâce à un espion infiltré dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le château et avaient kidnappés deux enfants : le deuxième enfant des Malfoy et le fils de Sirius et Remus Lupin Black. Remus avait été rapidement maîtrisé et n'avait pu empêcher ces enlèvements.

Les Malfoy cherchèrent des yeux leur enfant, qu'ils ne trouvèrent évidemment pas. Ils virent Sirius se précipiter auprès de Rémus pour le délivrer.

- Désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les empêcher de nous prendre les garçons. (R)

- Que sait-il passé ? (L)

- Bellatrix et moi avons entendu une explosion qui venait du hall d'entrée alors nous sommes allés voir tous les deux, quand nous sommes revenus ici, nous avons vu les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au-dessus du berceau d'Ethan et d'Armand. Nous avons tout de suite étaient stupéfixés avant même de pouvoir agir.

**OOOOO**

Harry avait prit l'avion pour rejoindre la Squadra à Florence. Il avait reçu un paquet avec la liste de ses fournitures, l'adresse et un badge avec lesquels il pourrait entrer dans l'école.

Harry profita de cette nouvelle école pour changer ses options, car il commençait à en avoir assez qu'on lui prédise sa mort dans d'effroyables circonstances à chaque heure de cours. Même si au départ ça l'avait bien fait rire, au bout de trois ans, ça devenait lassant.

Arrivé à l'adresse, Harry suivit les instructions indiquées dans la lettre, qui lui donnaient le chemin à prendre pour arriver à l'école. Ces indications l'avaient mené à un ascenseur, il entra donc dans la cabine et dut insérer son badge dans une borne, un dispositif qui lui permit d'accéder directement à son dortoir. La répartition était bien différente que celle de Poudlard, car elle se faisait en fonction des options et de l'âge du sorcier.

Harry entra dans une pièce avec ses valises. Il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme de son âge, qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui et dont la peau était joliment dorée.

- Ah, tu dois être notre nouveau colocataire. Je me présente, Andréo Pettro, grand séducteur et homme très intelligent ! (AP)

- Enrique Vago, jeune sorcier en herbe. J'ai un don pour m'attirer des ennuis ! (E)

- Salut, moi c'est Alessandro Zani. (AZ)

- Et moi, c'est Matias de Canaccia, héritier d'une très grande famille italienne. Mais je me fous des traditions aristocratiques. Et je suis gay. (MC)

- Bon, les gars, ce n'est pas que j'ai faim, mais j'ai faim quand même, alors je vous propose de descendre pour aller manger. (MC)

- C'est proposé si gentiment ! (AP)

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et la cantine. Arrivés dans la salle, Harry découvrit quelque chose de très différent par rapport à Poudlard. La cantine avait tout d'un self. La Squadra était beaucoup plus moderne que Poudlard, comme on pouvait le constater en voyant les salles de classe, qui ressemblaient aux classes moldus actuelles et non aux classes moldus d'il y a cinquante ans.

Ils furent rejoints par des filles, faisant apparemment parties des amis des garçons.

- Salut, je m'appelle Anna-Lucia de Canaccia. Je suis la sœur de Matias. A ma droite, c'est Nina Cartalio, et derrière elle, c'est Magda Paster. (AL)

- Salut, je suis Enrique Vago. (E)

- Salut. Alors, dites-moi, vous avez vu le nouveau prof d'arithmancie ? (AP)

- Ouais, on l'a vu tout à l'heure. D'après Sylvia, il s'appellerait Arix Lovec. (NC)

**Manoir Malfoy, sur la côte méditerranéenne,**

Draco était tranquillement allongé sur une chaise longue en ce début d'après-midi. Dans quelques jours, ce serait la rentrée, il allait enfin revoir son petit ami. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines, car celui-ci avait des obligations familiales. Il rentrait en septième année à Poudlard, tandis que lui rentrait en sixième année, à la suite d'une décision qu'il avait prise quelques années auparavant.

**OOOOO**

**Quelques années auparavant, la veille de la rentrée de première année,**

- Mon chéri, je dois te parler d'un sujet très important. C'est au sujet de ton frère. (NM)

- Oui, Mère. Je vous écoute. (DM)

- Ton petit frère n'est pas mort. Il y a quinze ans le lord a reçu un appel à l'aide de Russie. Le seigneur Grégovitch se subissait une attaque. Ton père, Sirius et moi y sommes allés. On avait déposé Ethan avec Armand à la garderie qui existait encore. Quand nous sommes rentrés, nous avons retrouvé la salle sans dessus dessous, Rémus et les autres étaient assommés et ligotés et il n'y avait plus de traces d'Ethan et de Armand.

- Mère, pourquoi me dire ça aujourd'hui ?

- Je te dis ça parce que dans quelques jours, tu vas faire ta rentrée à Poudlard et je voulais que tu saches la vérité par moi ou ton père et pour que tu puisses te faire ta propre opinion sur cette partie de notre passé que nous t'avons en partie cachée.

Deux jours plus tard, Draco était dans le bureau de son père et lui expliquait les raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas aller à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas y aller ? C'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde ? ( LM)

- Mais, Père … (DM)

- Écoute-moi, d'abord. Pourquoi ta mère t'a-t-elle raconté la vérité quelques jours avant ton départ. Elle aurait du attendre. (LM)

- Elle voulait que je me fasse ma propre opinion sur la disparition de mon frère avant que je n'aille dans l'antre de Dumbledore et qu'il ne me mette de fausses idées à propos de mon frère dans la tête. Et puis, je veux seulement rentrer avec une année de retard pour avoir plus de chances d'être avec lui, de le retrouver en menant une sorte d'enquête sur tous les élèves de premières années, et essayer de m'en faire un ami, avant de lui raconter la vérité à son sujet. (DM)

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est pour essayer de retrouver ton frère ? Tu sais que les recherches que nous avons entreprises, le Lord et nous, n'ont mené à rien, alors que nous avons envoyé les meilleurs espions dans tous les pays à sa recherche et que nous n'avons rien trouvé. Si je te dis ça, ce n'est pour te décourager, mais juste parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de fausses illusions quand au résultat de ta recherche. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre après avoir perdu ton petit frère, ajouta-t-il en serrant son fils dans ses bras. (LM)

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Père, je ferais attention. Et puis, il serait difficile de tomber dans une dépression avec Lucas, Blaise, Théo et Pansy à mes côtés.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec eux quatre, tu n'es pas près de faire une dépression. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

**OOOOO**

Draco, en repensant à ces moments, en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite ce jour là.

- Hello.

Draco se précipita – ou se jeta tout dépend le point de vue – sur la personne qui venait d'apparaître dans le jardin.

- Coucou, toi. Ça va ? Tu y as pensé ? (LR)

- Oui, comme avant chaque rentrée, tu le sais bien ! Et toi, comment tu vas ? Tes vacances auprès de ton papounet d'amour ?! (DM)

- Ça va. J'ai encore été élu l'homme le plus beau de toute l'école pour la cinquième année consécutive ! Je suis aussi un bourreau des cœurs, je drague, je fais espérer, mais je ne vais pas plus loin ! Pas de ça avant le mariage ! ... Excuse-moi. Tu sais je pense souvent à ton frère, à ce que serait notre vie s'il n'avait pas été enlevé. Je me demande s'il est toujours en vie, si oui ce qu'il fait en ce moment s'il est heureux. Et je me pose aussi ces questions pour Armand. (LR)

- On a perdu en une journée deux magnifiques anges. (DM)

- Ouais, soupira-t-il. On sort, ce soir ? (LR)

- Pourquoi pas. On a besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à cette disparition. (DM)

**Quelques jours plus tard, Gare de Londres, quai 9 ¾,**

Ses parents ne s'étaient pas attardés à la gare, car le Lord avait besoin d'eux, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs agents. Il monta dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. C'était toujours lui qui arrivait le premier à la gare, donc c'était à lui que revenait la tâche de rechercher un compartiment.

Dès qu'il le trouva, il s'y installa en attendant l'arrivée de ses amis et de son petit ami. Pansy, Théo et Blaise rentraient en septième année. Son absence lors de leur première année avait été justifiée par le fait qu'il soit malade et que cette maladie lui aurait fait rater au moins les quatre premiers mois de cours, donc son père avait réussi à convaincre Dumbledore de repousser la date de sa rentrée à Poudlard.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Blaise tout content de retrouver son chéri qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux longues semaines – ce qui était énorme pour Blaise – et sur le couple que formaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Il sentit deux bras le soulever et lui faire un câlin, suivit d'un magnifique baiser. Ses deux meilleurs amis l'embrassèrent et s'assirent.

- Quoi de nouveau depuis mi-juillet ? (TN)

Ils avaient effectivement passé le début des vacances tous ensembles dans la villa principale des Zabini, en Italie.

- Rien. Juste ce que je vous ai raconté dans les lettres. (PP)

- Pareil. (BZ)

- Pour ma part, j'ai eu la visite de Lucas avant de rentrer en Angleterre. C'était super, on s'est bien amusés. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu, ça m'a fait du bien. (DM)

- Gmpkofzj. (BZ)

- Tiens, on dirait que Blaise est jaloux, rit Pansy en voyant la réaction de son grand frère de cœur.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas être jaloux de lui, le seul dont je suis amoureux, c'est toi, pas lui. Lucas est mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis gamin. J'ai fait avec lui les pires conneries de ma vie. Il a était mon confident direct jusqu'à ce que je vous connaisse. Il est pour mon grand frère et je suis pour lui son petit frère. D'accord ? (DM)

- Je vais faire semblant de te croire pour te faire plaisir, mais ta longue amitié avec lui n'a rien de rassurant en ce qui me concerne, grogna Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolé du retard! J'ai eu des problèmes familiaux ensuite j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur il ne voulait pas m'ouvrir Word le méchant._

_Merci à Rayon-de-Slytherin pour sa correction._

_Je récapitule les nouveaux personnages Italiens:_

_Andréo Pettro ( grand séducteur)_

_Alessandro Zani _

_Matias de Canaccia ( aristocrate gay passionné de mode)_

_Anna Lucia de Canaccia ( aristocrate, sœur de Matias passionnée de mode)_

_Nina Cartalio _

_Magda Paster_

_Arix Lovec ( professeur d'arithmancie)_

_Et puis en ce moment c'est BTS blanc!_

_Ce chapitre est centré sur les personnages Italiens. Le prochain chapitre sera quand à lui centré sur les personnages anglais._

_Chapitre 4 _

_1ère partie _

_Six mois plus tard_

Déjà six mois qu' Harry était là et il faut dire qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu passer. En effet, tous avaient décidé qu'ils seraient tous les sept majors de leur promotion, ce qu'il réussissaient très bien. Harry avait eu du mal au début face au rythme imposé par ces nouveaux amis. Plus de devoirs faits la veille pour le lendemain, tout était fait à l'avance, ça le changeait d'avant. Il n'arrivait plus a un devoir sans avoir appris ses leçons, quelque soit la matière. Il avait même été étonné d'aimer les potions quand un certain Rogue n'était pas derrière lui.

Dès la première sortie du mois d'octobre, il s'était vu embarqué dans les rues de Florence avec le groupe, pour une après midi shopping, car selon certaines personnes, sa garde-robe était quelque peu limitée!

**OOOOO**

_Quelques mois auparavant à Florence_

Enrique Vago, ça suffit! On t'emmène faire les magasins! ( ALC)

Mais ma garde-robe est bien comme elle est! Elle est variée! (EV)

En choix, peut être, mais en couleur, c'est sur que c'est varié. Du noir, du noir. Oh, j'allai oublier : du noir! ( MC)

Mais qu'est ce que tu reproches au noir? C'est passe-partout! (EV)

Justement, tu es trop beau pour être passe-partout! Il faut des couleurs qui aillent avec tes yeux, tes cheveux, enfin tout quoi. (ALC)

Mais justement je ne veux pas qu'on me remarque! (EV)

Trop tard, il ne fallait pas faire partie de notre bande! ( NC)

Trois heures plus tard, Enrique se retrouvait avec deux paires de jeans, six pantalons (noir, kaki et blanc), six pantacourts, trois shorts, vingt tee-shirts, dix chemises, de nouveaux sous-vêtements, un manteau d'hiver et un manteau d'été, une écharpe, un sac pour les cours et un sac normal pour ses sorties.

- Fais attention car au mois d'avril on recommence! (ALC)

Mais qu'ai- je donc fait pour mériter ça!? Au secours, sauvez moi! (EV)

- T'inquiète, on compatit avec toi, vieux! Nous sommes tous passés par là! ( AZ)

Enrique se tourna vers les autres membres qui acquiescèrent avec désespoir.

Très drôle, Alessandro, mais sache que vous subirez le même sort! (MC)

QUOI!? Mais nos vêtements ne sont pas petits! (AP)

Ils nous vont encore, vous savez! ( AZ)

Non mais attendez vous croyez quoi? Il faut changer régulièrement de vêtements, renouveler sa garde de robe se mettre au goût du jour! (MC)

De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix les garçons, vous viendrez faire les magasins avec nous à la sortie à Florence au mois d'avril! (ALC)

Non mais, ça va pas! La passion de la mode, c'est génétique chez vous ou quoi? Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre!

Vous êtes pire que des enfants attendant leurs cadeaux de noël quand on parle de mode! (MP)

Je dirai qu'on ne parle pas de mode, mais plutôt qu'ils font la conversation à eux deux sur ce sujet-là! (EV)

Oh, c'est bon! On veut rendre service et voilà comment on est remercié! ( MC)

Pour la peine, je vous boude pendant au moins trois minutes! Na ! ( ALC)

Tout le groupe s'esclaffa face à la remarque d'Anna Lucia au grand dam des autres élèves. Ils avaient le même humour, c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient totalement incompréhensibles et paraissaient stupides aux personnes n'étant pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Mais ça les faisaient rire, ce qui était le plus important.

**OOOOO**

Actuellement, ils étaient au réfectoire pour le dernier banquet avant les vacances de fin d'année.

Le directeur venait de finir son discours en souhaitant de bonnes fêtes à tout le monde. Seuls Anna Lucia et Matias rentraient dans leur famille. Les autres avaient décidé de rester à la Squadra pendant les vacances avec Enrique, avec l'accord de leurs parents respectifs.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on va faire pendant ces deux semaines de vacances? ( AP )

Euh ... S'éclater! C'est nos premières vacances avec Enrique. ( MP )

Dormir! J'en rêve depuis déjà trois semaines! ( AZ )

Eh, la marmotte, faudrait penser à autre chose qu'à dormir! ( EV )

- Ouais, mais il ne faudrait pas oublier les devoirs. (ALC )

- Oh la la, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. Tu as vu nos résultats pour ces quatre premiers mois. Ils sont plus que satisfaisants! ( MC )

- Oui, mais c'est pas parce que qu'on est tous en tête des élèves de sixième année qu'il faut se relâcher, au contraire. (ALC )

- Oh la la ! Quelle rabat-joie. ( AZ )

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que les sept amis terminèrent leurs repas. Le lendemain matin, Anna Lucia et Matias repartirent chez eux à Rome pour les vacances de Noël.

Le samedi, matin à 9 heures, juste après le départ des jumeaux, Enrique, Alessandro, Andréo, Magda et Nina, décidèrent d'attaquer les devoirs, malgré moult protestations de la part des garçons.

**OOOOO**

_Le matin même_

LEEES GAAARÇOOONS! ( MP)

Mmmm... ( EV )

Allez, debout, il est l'heure!( NC )

Quoooiii déééjààà...? (AZ)

Oui! Il est 9 heures 10 passées! (NC)

Hein? Je tiens quand même a vous signaler que c'est le premier jours des vacances!

Et? Plus vite on aura fini nos devoirs, plus vite on pourra profiter de nos première vacances de Noël avec Enrique. ( MP)

Ouais, c'est drôle, mais je suis pas convaincu par cette idée de se lever tôt ce matin pour commencer nos devoirs le PREMIER JOUR DES VACANCES! ( AP )

Ah, toi non plus? On fait un compromis, d'accord? Là, actuellement, on se recouche et demain matin, on se lève à 9 heures et on commence nos devoirs à 10 heures. Mais aujourd'hui, on fait rien. D'accord? ( AZ)

Non mais oh, on est pas encore le 25 décembre. C'est pas encore le moment d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël! (NC)

Désolé. J'aurais au moins essayé de nous éviter la peine à laquelle on a était condamné. (AZ)

C'était notre dernier recours pour essayer de faire annuler la sentence. Pourtant, on a essayé de soudoyer les professeurs pour qu'ils ne nous donnent pas de devoirs, mais rien à faire. On a était condamné à faire nos devoirs. (AP)

La prochaine fois, on essayera pas de révéler leurs pires secrets pour qu'ils annoncent à toute la classe qu'ils ne nous donnent pas de devoirs! A moins d'essayer avec les cakes au chocolat-noix de coco de Magda. Ils feraient se damner un saint. (EV)

Ça vous dérange si on est là? ( NC)

Euh ... Oui! ( EV AZ AP)

Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui! Aucun respect pour le sexe féminin! (MP)

Tu veux dire le sexe faible! (AP)

Quoi? Comment oses-tu, HOMME! ( NC )

Eh oui, on ose. ( EV)

S'en suivit une sacrée bataille d'oreiller dans la chambre des garçons. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la bataille qui avait commencé par les filles contre les garçons s'était terminée par chacun pour soi. Tous les cinq étaient essoufflés, au milieu d'une chambre auparavant rangée et désormais méconnaissable, ensevelie sous les plumes.

Bon, les garçons, vous vous habillez puis vous descendez manger. Nous, les filles, les meilleures, on s'occupe de remettre en ordre la chambre pendant ce court instant de répit! (NC)

Tiens, je savais pas que tu avais pris des cours de théâtre! (EV)

Et dans un geste très mature qui caractérisait le groupe, Nina lui tira la langue. Trente minutes plus tard, le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'immense bibliothèque de la Squadra afin de commencer leurs devoirs.

En deux heures, ils firent le devoir de potions, qui portaient sur les différents antidotes étudiés depuis leur première année. Ils le firent facilement chacun de leur côté, mais s'aidaient les uns les autres si l'un d'entre eux séchait. Enrique, qui avait avoué en début d'année à ces meilleurs amis qu'il avait encore quelque difficultés avec les potions, arriva quand même à faire son devoir sans trop de difficultés. Le jour où il avait dû annoncer à ses nouveaux amis qu'il avait encore quelques lacunes dans cette matière fut un jour mémorable pour le groupe. Chacun y avait mis du sien pour arriver un résultat satisfaisant.

**OOOOO**

_3 Septembre, chambre des garçons_

On commence avec quoi, demain? ( ALC )

Potions. Chouette, on commence bien l'année! ( NC )

Enrique, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme depuis que Nina a prononcé le mot potion? (AZ).

En effet, Enrique avait blanchit depuis ce moment-là. Il ne s'attendait pas à commencer les cours dès le début d'année avec potions, car malgré sa remise à niveau de cet été, il lui restait encore quelques lacunes.

On va dire que les potions et moi, ça fait deux, même si cet été, je me suis largement amélioré. L'année dernière, mon niveau ne dépassait pas le T et je commence à croire que le dieu des potions a une dent contre moi! Mon professeur de l'année dernière doit encore m'en vouloir pour le nombre de chaudron que j'ai fait exploser dans son cours. En plus, on commence par cette matière.(EV)

Alors ça, c'est trop drôle! Comme s'il existait un dieu des potions. Non, c'est juste que tu as un mauvais karma qui te suis partout! ( AP )

Arrête de dire des bêtises aussi grosses que toi, Andréo! Si tu veux, Enrique, on peut t'aider à te mettre au niveau pour demain matin! (MP)

Tu vas voir _(...)_ tu seras au même niveau que nous tous. On va devenir tes professeurs particuliers. (AP)

Est ce que je dois craindre le pire ou est ce que je dois vous sauter dans les bras pour vous remercier? Non, sans blague, vous êtes vraiment sympa de m'aider à combler mes lacunes. Vous allez me faire pleurer! (EV)

C'est fait pour ça, les amis! Et pas question de verser une larme! (MC)

Tout l'après-midi, le groupe avait repris point par point les programmes des années précédentes, avaient tout ré-expliqué à Enrique, qui trouvait que les potions étaient encore plus simples que ce qu'il avait révisé cet été. Avec ses livres _Les potions pour les nuls_, son niveau avait augmenté, mais apprendre tout seul n'est pas forcement très attrayant et il lui restait un certain nombre de questions sans réponses. Cette aide de ses amis lui permit de ne pas appréhender le cours de potions du lendemain comme ceux des années précédentes. Il s'y présenta avec moins de stress et le professeur Monsieur Gudore détendit l'atmosphère en début de cours avec une blague. Mais il reprit bientôt son sérieux en leur parlant des risques encourus s'ils ne respectaient pas l'ordre des ingrédients pour leurs potions.

**OOOOO**

Noël approchait à grand pas. Le groupe d'amis avait fini ses devoirs en trois jours, ils avaient encore bossé comme des dingues, mais maintenant ils pouvaient profiter un maximum de leurs vacances et s'éclater. Entre batailles de boules de neige, d'oreillers, d'échecs, correspondance avec leurs familles et amis restés au pays (Neville), achat de cadeaux à la dernière minute , ils ne virent pas passer les derniers jours les séparant de Noël.

Enrique avait reçu depuis la rentrée plusieurs lettres de Neville. Ce dernier lui avait décrit le comportement de Ron, Seamus, Dean et Hermione depuis qu'il était parti de Poudlard; que Dumbledore avait annoncé à la rentrée qu'Enrique était parti s'entraîner pour son futur combat face à Voldemort et qu'il ne reviendrait pas tant que Voldemort ne serait pas mort. Une lettre de Neville était arrivé, pour annoncer à son meilleur ami, qu'il s'était grandement rapprocher des Serpentard puisqu'ils avaient pris sa défense face à Ron et ses acolytes.

**OOOOO**

_**Enrique,**_

_**Petit mot pour te dire que tout va bien pour moi.**_

_**Il y a quelques jours les Gryffondors ont remis ça!**_

_**Mais chose étonnante les Serpentard ont pris ma défense!**_

_**Draco Malefoy n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé.**_

_**D'ailleurs, il sort avec Blaize Zabini. Pansy, quand à elle, n'a jamais été **_

_**amoureuse de Draco. Elle jouait un rôle. En fait, elle sort avec **_

_**Théodore Nott .**_

_**Enfin, tu me manques beaucoup. Poudlard sans toi n'est pas vraiment**_

_**Poudlard, mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois bien intégré en Italie.**_

_**Gryffondor pour toujours!**_

_**N.L**_

_**N.L **_

_**Je suis très content que tu te sois rapproché de quelqu'un**_

_**au moins tu n'es plus seul. Je dirai même qu'il leur en a fallu, du temps, pour **_

_**venir t'aider. Draco ne serait quand même pas en train de ramollir face à la **_

_**nouvelle « élite des Gryffondor »?**_

_**Enfin, ici tout va bien. Les cours se passent pour le mieux, même les potions!**_

_**Ci- joint ton cadeau de Noël. Tu comprends le Père Noël s'est trompé d'adresse **_

_**et me l'a déposé. Comme je suis une âme généreuse, je te l'envoie par hibou express!**_

_**Bonne fête de fin d'année et surtout un joyeux Noël avec tes nouveaux **_

_**amis Serpentard.**_

_**Gryffondor pour toujours!**_

_**Enrique**_

_**Enrique, **_

_**Merci de m'avoir transmis mon colis. Sacré Père Noël, lui et ses erreurs d'aiguillage !**_

_**Il n'est pas très malin, puisqu'il a fait la même chose avec un de tes cadeaux **_

_**qui est arrivé comme par hasard chez moi!**_

_**Comment as-tu deviné que je rêvais d'avoir un Éclair de Feu?**_

_**Aurais-tu fait des progrès en divination?!**_

_**Gryffondor pour toujours!**_

_**N.L**_

Le groupe avait été gâté pour noël. En effet, ils s'étaient offert chacun un cadeau:

Alessandro avait reçu de Nina, qui devait sûrement être de mèche, avec Anna Lucia, différents vêtements, un album photo avec des photos du groupe depuis l'arrivée d'Enrique; d'Enrique, une montre car lors d'une malencontreuse bataille de polochon sa précédente montre n'avait pas supporté la chute mortelle dont elle fut victime; de Magda, un ordinateur portable dernier cri, car les sorciers italiens sont très portés sur l'utilisation des technologies moldus; d'Andréo, un téléphone portable, dernier cri lui aussi et Anna Lucia avait vengé son frère en lui offrant des clubs de golf.

Andréo, quand à lui, avait reçu de Magda le même ordinateur portable que les autres; de Matias, le même album photo à qui il restait plein de place pour tous les mois et années à venir; des huiles de massage magiques ainsi que le livre explicatif d'Enrique; plusieurs cravates en soie de la part de Nina et pour compléter sa vengeance Anna Lucia lui offrit également des clubs de golf.

Nina reçu une drôle de surprise de la part d'Enrique car il lui fit livrer un hibou, qui avait la capacité de se transformer en aigle royal; de Magda, un ordinateur doublé d'une clé d'accès à internet, car les parents de celle-ci ne pouvait pas installer une ligne internet chez eux; des huiles de beauté magiques de la part d'Anna Lucia; l'album photo de Matias; et une robe et une déclaration d'Alessandro.

Magda reçu l'album photo entièrement confectionné par Matias; un appareil photo moldu d'Enrique; une robe d'Anna Lucia; des huiles de beauté de la part d'Andréo et des dizaines de livres sur les différentes potions existantes, ce qui lui permettrai d'approfondir ses connaissances avant d'entrer dans l'école des Maîtres de Potions.

Enrique reçu des vêtements d'Anna Lucia, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'acheter ce qu'Enrique n'avait pas voulu prendre; un téléphone portable dernier cri et un an de forfait payé d'avance de la part de Nina; l'ordinateur portable doublé de sa connexion internet de Magda (ce jour-là, il y avait des soldes sur les ordinateurs!); l'album photo de Matias et le dernier exemplaire de la série _Potions pour les nuls_ en référence à ses anciens déboires en potions; un livre sur les différentes légendes du monde et le dernier livre sur le Quidditch de la part d'Alessandro et d'Andréo.

Matias reçu d'Alessandro et d'Andréo des club de golf qui mettent la balle directement dans le trou (enfin, je sais pas comment ça s'appelle, car un jour Matias s'était vanté que son père allait lui apprendre à jouer au golf pendant les grandes vacances, mais au retour de celles-ci, il avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre une balle au bon endroit; un ordinateur de la part de Magda; des huiles de massage et de beauté magiques de la part de Nina et un collier de la part de sa sœur.

Anna Lucia avait, quand à elle, reçu de la part d'Enrique, un chaton tigré d'à peine deux mois; un ordinateur de Magda; un abonnement à des magasines de mode donnant l'accès au coulisses des défilés de mode des plus grands couturiers, la décoration, la vie des stars; d'Alessandro, un collier et une bague assortie et une magnifique robe de la part de Nina.

Les vacances passèrent à une vitesse folle. Quand Anna Lucia et Matias revinrent, le groupe avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient quittés le jour précédent. Les cours reprirent leur rythmes effrénés d'avant les vacances et les amis reprirent également le cours de leur scolarité.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une review et à ceux qui m'ont lu._

_Je récapitule les nouveaux personnages Italiens:_

_Andréo Pettro ( grand séducteur)_

_Alessandro Zani _

_Matias de Canaccia ( aristocrate gay passionné de mode)_

_Anna Lucia de Canaccia ( aristocrate, sœur de Matias passionnée de mode)_

_Nina Cartalio _

_Magda Paster_

_Arix Lovec ( professeur d'arithmancie)_

_Merci à Litany Riddle et à Rayon de Slytherin pour leur aide _

_Chapitre 4 _

_2éme partie _

_Quelque part en Angleterre_

Noël était passé depuis deux jours, tous avaient été gâtés par leur familles respectives comme chaque années, mais cette année la fête était encore meilleure. Premièrement son ami d'enfance était là, deuxièmennt, il avait pu organiser la plus grande fête de l'année.

La petite fête organisait par Draco et Pansy devait au départ rassemblé en tout et pour tout un e vingtaine de personnes, à la fin de la soirée, ils avaient terminés à peu près 250, tous les enfants des mangemorts étaient venus à cette fête, laissant tombé la soirée pour laquelle ils étaient venus au manoir Malefoy. Puisqu'au même moment ses parents recevaient la totalité des mangemorts, ainsi les parents amenaient les enfants.

**OOOOO**

_Quelques jours avant, Manoir Malefoy_

Au plus grand plaisir de Blaize, Lucas était reparti quelques instants plus tôt avec son père pour le manoir Riddle.

Enfin, cette fête est terminée, je suis épuisé! Dit Draco Malefoy.

Vu commment tu as dansé avec Blaize il y a de quoi ! Répondit Pansy.

Draco et Blaize eurent la décence de rougir. En effet, tout au long de la soirée, ils avaient dansé collé-serré l'un à l'autre s'en était devenu indécent.

Oui bah Pansy tu peux parler ta danse avec mon frère Louis. Dit Théo.

Bah quoi rien de plus normal entre deux futurs mariés. Dit Pansy.

Oui bah dans « futur mariés », il y a « futur », ce soir ont a eu l'impression que vous aviez passé l'étape cérémonie pour passer à l'étape nuit de noce directement. S'esclaffa Blaize

_T_out c'est parce que vous êtes jalous que Louis est demandé ma main officiellement à mes parents. Alors que pour vous trois rien n'est fait. Répondit Pansy.

Bah c'est à dire que l'on a problème Blaize et moi. On se sait pas encore qui va demander la main de l'autre! Avanca Draco.

Et puis tes parents étaient obligés d'accepter la demande car mon frère était le plus beau parti qui se présentait à toi. Vu que moi je te considère comme ma soeur je ne voudrait pas tomber dans l'inceste, Draco est en couple avec Blaize et Blaize avec Draco. Donc forcémént après nous trois, vient en quatrième position mon frère! Dit Théo.

Alors ça c'est méchant pour ton frère. Fais gaffe, je vais lui dire et même le transformer, comme ça dès qu'il te verra, il va te torturer. S'esclaffa Pansy.

S'en suivit une bataille de polochon assez mémorable pour les quatres amis.

**OOOOO**

Cette année, les fêtes de fin d'année étaient un peu moins morose grâce à la présence de Lucas, là, malgré tout, le manque d'Ethan et d'Armand se fit ressantir. Lucas avait pu avoir une conversation avec son père ce qui lui avait permis d'éclaircir ses doutes à ce propos.

_Quelques heures auparavant au manoir Riddle_

Voldemort susauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte de bureau. D'habitude, ses mangemorts de premier cercle entré directement par sa cheminée car eux seuls avaient le mot de passe qui réglementaient les arrivées dans son manoir, les mangemorts du second cercle préféraient envoyé un des elfes de maison du manoir pour éviter tout sort hasardeux qui passeraient par là.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lucas. Il était loin le temps où Lucas venait voir son père, pour que ce dernier l'aide à s'endormir. Ce dernier avait grandi loin de lui depuis ses trois ans pour le préserver de Dumbledore et de ses attaques contre lui et ses mangemorts, son fils avait grandi dans une famille qui lui était dévouée mais dont on soupçonné pas leur appartenance au ténébres. Avec son père, Tom allait le voir une fois par mois en plus des innombrables lettres échangées entre temp, leur permettant d'être là pour leur fils, malgré la distance.

Je peux vous poser une question père? Questionna Lucas.

Pose toujours la question je verrai si je peux te répondre. Lui répondit son père

Je voudrai savoir où en sont les recherches par rapport à mon fiancé et à Armand?Questionna Lucas

Quelques mois après leurs disparitions, mes espions m'ont rapportés qu'ils étaient morts. Répondit Voldemort

Il ne vous ai pas venu à l'idée qu'ils seraient encore vivants, qu'ils aient subit un changement d'apparences et qu'ils aient été placés dans des familles dévouées à la cause de Dumbledore. S'indigna Lucas.

Non, car peu de temps après leur enlévement, certains de mes espions m'ont avertis qu'Ethan et Armand avaient servit de cobbaye pour différents sorts. Se défendit Lord Voldemort.

Quoi mais c'est monstrueux, et après c'est vous père que l'on traite de mon monstre! Il faudrait leur offrir un miroir à noël pour qu'ils voient la vérité en face. S 'esclaffa Lucas.

Tom avait bien vu que sous ce trait d'humour se caché de la colère, de la vengeance envers ses monstres et leur monstruosités, pour la perte de son fiancé. Mais Lucas pris une grande décision concernant son fiancé peu de temps après l'entretien avec son père.

**OOOOO**

A noël, les serpentards avaient envoyés comme cadeau a Neville un bon à vie pour prendre des cours de potions avec eux même comme professeurs.

En effet, le gryffondor s'était rapproché des serpentards grâce à Lucas, car la seule place de libre durant les cours communs entre Gryffondors et Serpentards était celle anciennement occupée par Harry Potter, de ce fait Neville et Lucas avaient sympathisés assez vite.

_**Flash Back**_

Première journée de cours, Cours du professeur Tarapom

Salut je m'appelle Lucas Malefoy, s'exclama-t-il.

Neville Longdubat, Répondit-il avec méfiance.

Puis- je m'installer à côté de toi, car il n'y a aucune autre place dans la salle de classe?

questionna Lucas.

Tu sais que je suis dans la maison ennemie de la tienne. Répondit Neville.

Et? c'est parce que je suis à Serpentard qu'il faut que je déteste les Gryffondors. J'ai pas vécu avec cette haine. J'ai râté mon examen d'entrée à Serpentard! Oups, zut mon père va pas être content. Questionna Lucas

Tu viens d'ou? De mars? Rigola Neville.

De Russie. Bon d'accord c'est pas la porte à côté mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler , tu sais. Répondit Neville.

Ah oui forcément, dans ces conditions. Je te préviens moi et les potions ont s'adore tellement, notre amitié est tellement fusionnelle qu' à chaque fois que l'on se voit je l'a fait explosé. S'amusa le Gryffondor.

T'inquiète si tu veux je t'aiderai, je suis assez fort pour nous deux. Rigola Lucas.

Au cours suivant, Cours du Professeur Hagrid

Monsieur Malefoy pouvait vous me dire ce qu'est le « dailtubon ». Questionna Hagrid.

Euh.... ..... . Répondit Lucas.

C'est un chat ailé avec une queue de serpent. Souffla Neville.

C'est un chat ailé qui a une queue de serpent, Professeur. Répondit Lucas.

Bonne réponse Monsieur Malefoy. Répondit Hagrid.

Merci Neville, comme tu as pu le voir toi tu as des problèmes avec les potions, moi c'est avec le soin aux animaux magiques.

Si tu veux bien m'aider en potions je crois que je pourrai t'aider en potions. Répondit Neville.

Ca serait super gentil de ta part. Rétorqua Lucas

Un marché c'est donnant donnant, tu me propose de prendre des cours en potions je veux bien t'aider en cours de Soin en Créatures Magiques. Répondit Neville

Ok ça marche faisont ça, cela permettra d'enrayer cette haine entre les Gryffondors et les serpentards. S'exclama Lucas.

Ainsi le Serpantards aidait Neville en potion et le Gryffondor aidaient les serpantards dans les cours d'Hagrid, fait remarquable la quasi totalité des serpentards avaient peu de qualités dans cette matière, et comme les Serpentards voyaient leur deuxième prince faire des progrés grâce à Neville, ils lui demandèrent tous de l'aide.

Sauf qu'un jour l'actuel prince des gryffondors et sa cours, comme se plaisait àles appeler Blaize, s'en prit à Neville, chose pas très maligne, puisqu'à ce moment là ce dernier attendait les serpentards devant la salle de potions pour un cours particulier de potion.

Alors l'orphelin, en plus de ses parents on vient de perdre son seul ami. S'exclaffa Ron.

C'est peut être à cause de ton comportement puéril qu'il est parti. Répliqua Neville.

En plus d'être devenu Sans Famille Fixe il est désormais Sans Amis Fixes. S'exclaffa Seamus.

Tiens les Gryffordorks qui s'attaquent à l'un des leurs. Remarqua Blaize.

En plus dix contre un, bravo les gryffondorks ont se serpantardise. Renchérit Draco.

Et si les serpentards devenaient des gryffodors et qu'ils venaient en aide aux autres maisons contre l'anarchie des Gryffondors. S'exclama Lucas.

Ouais ça pourrait être drôle. Et puis ça changerait un peu j'en ai marre de voir des gryffondors à la une des journaux, ils nous font de l'ombre dans les bonnes pages des journaux. Rigola Pansy.

Aucune maison n'acceptera de se faire aider par de vils Serpentards. Ricana Pavati.

Euh! Moi dans l'immédiat j'aimerai bien avoir l'aide des serpentars. S'exclama Neville qui vaoyait là une bonne façon de se détacher des Gryffondors et de se rapprocher des Serpenards.

Moi je trouve que ça serait bien de commencerpar Neville ce serait un bon début. Répliqua Pansy.

C'est comme ça que débuta l'amitiè entre Neville et les Serpentads à la vue de tous. Peu de temps après cet entrevue Neville alla voir Dumbledor accompagnait de Blaize, Draco, Lucas, Pansy et Théo, pour lui faire part de ce que subit Neville lorsque celui-ci rentre dans son dortoir chaque soir.

Finalement Neville ne put être envoyé directement chez les serpents, mais celui-ci obtint un appartement à quelque pas de l'entrée de la salle commune des verts et argents.

**OOOOO**

_**Manoir Riddle, bureau de Lord Voldemort**_

_POV de Lord Voldemort_

Enfin, son compagnon revenait demain auprès de lui, aprés quatres mois passés en mission d'infiltration sous ses ordres. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyé durants ces quatres mois puisqu'il avait reprisles attaques contre Dumbledor, les missions d'infiltrations de sabotage.

_Fin du POV de Lord Voldemort_

_**Le lendemain, Salle du Trône **_

Son fils était présent dans la salle il n'attendait plus que son compagnon qui allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Enfin il le vit entrer dans la salle du trône encore plus beau que jamais. Ce dernier attendit son tour pour faire son contre rendu de mission.

Maître . Dit celui-ci en s'agenouillantdevant lui.

Tu peux commencer. Ordonna Tom. En public, ils devaient pas montré qu'ils étaient en couple, au cas où Dumbledor aurait réussi à infiltrer des espions dans ses rangs.

J'ai découvert un nouvel élève qui est entré directement en sixième année, d'une force magique assez conséquente. Commenca l'espion.

C'est une personne à surveillé puisqu'elle pourrait devenir un de nos alliés. Répliqua Lord Voldemort.

Ensuite j'ai pu rencontrer la plupart de nos alliés sur place, ils m'ont transmis leurs informations que je vous ai transmis au fur et à mesure, Maître. Continua l'espion.

Bien, à tous les espions allaient vous reposer, la réunion peux continuer sans vous. Ordonna Lord Voldemort.

Deux plus tard, Tom pu retrouver ses appartements, son amant était dans ces derniers allongés sur le lit entrain de dormir. Tom se déshabilla pour s'allonger à côté de lui. Il le regarda les changements opérés sur son compagnon, sa peau était un peu plus foncée et ses muscles s'étaient developpés, pour ensuite plonger dans les bras de morphée pour y rejoindre son compagnon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une review et à ceux qui m'ont lu._

_Je récapitule les nouveaux personnages Italiens:_

_Andréo Pettro (grand séducteur)_

_Alessandro Zani_

_Matias de Canaccia (aristocrate gay passionné de mode)_

_Anna Lucia de Canaccia (aristocrate, sœur de Matias passionnée de mode)_

_Nina Cartalio_

_Magda Paster_

_Arix Lovec (professeur d'arithmancie)_

_Merci à Litany Riddle pour sa correction _

Chapitre 6

**LA SQUANZA, au mois de mars **

Enrique venait de passer trois mois à chercher un endroit où passait l'été, malgré le fait que ses amis lui ont proposés de venir passer les vacances chez eux Enrique avait besoin de se couper un peu de tout cela.

Il avait finalement trouvé une place comme garçon d'écurie, où il serait nourri logé et payé chez l'une des plus grandes familles sorcière Italienne.

Ce job lui permettra de faire un point sur sa vie, d'aller voir Neville durant sa semaine de congés et d'acquérir de l'expérience par rapport à son futur job.

**Au même moment en Angleterre**

Lucius avait été convoqué dans le bureau du lord, une attaque devait être planifiée. Depuis la trêve de noël, le lord avait repris ces nombreuses attaques au moins une par semaine ce qui à la longue ça devenait fatiguant.

TOC TOC

Entre Lucius ! Ordonna Tom

Maître. Fit Lucius en s'agenouillant. Vous vouliez me voir, Maître ?

Lucius que t'ai-je déjà dit ? Questionna Tom

De te tutoyer ! Répondit Lucius

Bien, donc tu vas le mettre en application dès maintenant, t'installer et on va pouvoir discuter un peu de la prochaine attaque. Dit Tom

Oui Tom, si je peux me permettre, les troupes ont besoin de quelques jours de repos, si vous voulez que les attaques aient un objectif positif. Quelques jours de répits vous permettront de ne pas perdre la face vis-à-vis de Dumbledore.

Tu as raison comme toujours Lucius. Voila pourquoi tu as cette place parmi mes mangemorts tes conseils sont toujours précieux. Passons à des choses plus fâcheuses, as- tu repris tes recherches pour retrouver ton fils Ethan.

Oui je les ai reprises depuis le début du mois de janvier. J'ai engagé quelqu'un de confiance pour le retrouver, en même temps je lui ai demandé s'il ne pouvait pas faire de même pour Armand, pour l'instant, il a quelques pistes mais rien de concret. Je n'en ai pas fait part à Sirius et Remus, vu l'état dans lesquels ont les a retrouvés peu de temps après l'enlèvement d'Armand, je ne voudrai pas remuer le couteau. Répondit Lucius les yeux ailleurs.

C'est bien peut être que vous aurez plus de chance pour les retrouver cette fois-ci. Avança Tom

Je l'espère Tom, je l'espère, parce que Narcissa va de plus en plus mal par rapport à toute cet affaire, tout comme Rémus. Dit Lucius.

**POUDLARD, à la même période **

Le groupe de Serpentard de sixième année, était en pleine révision pour les aspics de fin d'année. Neville s'était considérablement amélioré en potions depuis le début de cette amitié hors du commun, en effet de troll il était passé à Effort Exceptionnels. De plus, sa grand-mère était très fière de lui malgré tout au début, elle n'avait pas accepté que son petit fils rompt les liens avec les gryffondors, mais lorsqu'elle avait appris le pourquoi du comment, elle s'était mise à les accepter.

Les serpentards avaient acceptés totalement la présence de l'ancien Gryffondor, qui leur donna un nouveau regard sur la vie en elle-même. Ils étaient plus détendu en privé ce qui ne pouvait que leur faire du bien, même si devant certaine personne, ils gardaient leurs masques de froideur.

Je vous propose un truc pour rendre les révisions d'histoire de la magie plus amusante. Proposa Neville

Vas-y, je suis prés à tout enduré pour avoir une bonne note dans cette matière aux ASPIC et pis ça changera pour une fois. Dit Blaize ce qui résuma les pensées de tous les serpentards de dernière année ainsi que Draco qui en profitait pour prendre de l'avance sur l'année prochaine.

Le jeu s'appelle Questions Pour Un Sorcier, on va créer des équipes et chaque joueur aura un thème, ils auront en face d'eux un autre joueur de l'équipe adverse qui aura les mêmes questions. Expliqua Neville.

C'est super ça ! Et puis ça changera que de lire un bouquin ennuyeux. Rétorqua Lucas.

Donc aujourd'hui on établit les équipes les thèmes et Draco se chargera d'établir les différentes questions. Répondit Théo.

Il faut que ça soit des groupes mixtes avec tous les niveaux comme ça le jeu sera équilibré, et pas de triche messieurs je vous connais vous n'êtes pas dans cette maison pour rien. Lança Pansy.

Hé Blaize ! Ne tente pas de corrompre Draco avec tes confidences sur l'oreiller, je te connais tu serais près à tout pour gagner ce jeu. Lança Ethan.

Oh zut, j'ai été découvert! Répliqua Blaize

T'inquiète Neville je lâcherais pas le morceau. Promit. Répondit Draco.

J'espère bien, sinon gare à tes fesses. Lança Neville.

Même pas peur ! Répondit Blaize, en lui tirant la langue.

**La SQUANZA, au mois de mai**

Les cours commencaient et terminaient plus tôt, en effet les températures ne faisaientt qu'augmenter depuis deux semaines, le directeur de l'école avait pris des mesures drastiques concernant les cours et permettre ainsi aux éléves de continuer à suivre les cours.

Ces derniers avaient été transférés dans les souterrains de l'école endroit beaucoup plus frais et plus propices pour faire des potions.

Les éléves en profitaient un maximum que se soit des soirées fraiches et des heures chaudes passées à bronzées à l'orée de la forêt entourant l'école. Les éléves comme les professeurs en profitaient pour se reposer et préparer leurs vacances.

**OOOOO**

Enrique et Neville n'avaient pas arrétés leurs correspondances malgré leurs amis respectifs et la distance. Au conttraire, elle s'était intensifiée avec le temps.

**Enrique **

**Petit mot pour te dire que cette semaine c'est bien passé**

**malgré tous les examens que les profs nous ont fait passé.**

**A croire qu'ils veulent qu'on passe nos aspics avec un **

**an d'avance. Ils sont fous!**

**Sinon depuis que les gryffondors ont été remis à leur place **

**par les serpentards ils ne bougent plus.**

**Pire que des serdaigles.**

**J'espère que pour toi tout se passse bien!**

**Gryffondor un jours, Gryffondor toujours **

**Neville **

**Neville **

**Ta lettre m'a bien fait plaisir.**

**Tant mieux vous êtes plus tranquils sans les attaques **

**continuelles des Gryffondors.**

**Ils pensent toujours que c'est les Serpentards**

**qui m'ont enlevés et livrés aux mangemorts?**

**Sinon ici, tout va bien malgré la chaleur qui s'abat sur nous.**

**Sinon le petit paquet joint est pour toi, j'ai craqué dessus **

**quand on est allés faire du shopping avec Anna Lucia et Matias**

**à Rome durant un week-end (eh ouais on a la chance de pouvoir sortir **

**pendant les week-end)! **

**Et donc ce petit pull m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi! **

**J'espère que tu as prévu de faire quelque chose **

**d'interéssant durant tes vacances?**

**Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours **

**Enrique **

**Enrique**

**J'ai adoré le petit pull que tu m'a offert, et oui vous avez trop **

**de chances de pouvoir sortir les week end!**

**Pour ta première question, la réponse est oui **

**ils y croivent toujours malgré les démentis de Dumbledore.**

**Tu sais pas la dernière, ils insistent sur le fait que **

**la lettre que tu as envoyé à Ron en début **

**d'année a été écrite sous la menace de Voldemort!**

**Franchement ils ne savent plus quoi inventés!**

**Sinon pour mes vacances, ma grand mère a accepté **

**l'invitation que Pansy m'avait faite, **

**passer trois semaines dans sa villa en espagne.**

**On va bien s'éclatés.**

**Sinon tes vacs se mettent en place?**

**A bientôt**

**Gryffondor un jour, gryffondor toujours.**

**Neville**

**POUDLARD, peu de jour avant la dernière lettre **

Les septièmes années, commencaient à stresser, surtout Lucas, Blaize, Pansy et Théo, qui voulaient à tout pris réussir leurs aspics car les universités où ils voulaient allés les avaient sélectionnés.

De plus, Draco et Neville prenait de l'avance sur les autres sixièmes années puiqu'ils connaisaient à peu près par coeur le cour de septième.

Le jeu proposait par Neville avait fait fureur, tout le monde avait joué le jeu. Les serpentards s'étaient découverts une nouvelle passion pour l'histoire de la magie, car il y avait une récompense pour les vainqueurs ce qui motivait plus les septièmes à réviser tous les sujets car si au départ les sujets étaient connus désormais seul Draco et Neville connaissaient les sujets à l'avance.

Les examens approchaient et les serpenatrds avaient decidés de faire une pose dans leur révisions et de profiter un maximum du lac une dernière fois.

C'est la veille des premières épreuves, alors qu'ils étaient tous installés près du lac que Pansy fit sa demande.

Voilà, comme certains le savent ma famille posséde un manoir en Espagne. Annonça Pansy

Jusque là tout va bien. S'exclama Blaize

Draco fait taire ton amant. Répliqua Pansy.

Sur ce Draco embrassa durant au moins dix minutes son amant pour lui faire passer l'envie de dire des conneries.

Donc je disais avant d'être méchament interrompue, que comme ma famille à un manoir en Espagne, je vous invite tous à venir passé 3 semaines dans celui-ci. Reprit Pansy.

Neville ne savait pas si oui ou non le « vous » proposé par Pansy l'incluait ou pas et timide comme il est il n'osa pas demandé à Pansy si oui ou non il était invité. Lucas vit l'hésitation dans les yeux de Neville, et comme lui l'avait compris, il dit:

Pansy quand tu dit vous tu incluse comme moi les anciens Gryffondor qui se sont rebellés contre sa maison et à fait amis amis avec les serpentards. Dit -il en regardant Neville dans les yeux.

Bah oui quelle question!Bien sur qu'il est invité. Comfirma Pansy

Oh comme ça. Répondit Lucas.

S'en était suivi une longue négociation avec sa grand mère qui laissait, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle en avait la garde, partir son petit fils loin d'elle sur un autre continent.  
D'ailleurs les serpentards avaient bien rient devant les arguments de la matriarche de la famille Longdubat.

**La SQUANZA, la veille des vacances **

Il y avait eu quelques disputes dans le groupe par rapport aux vacances, ses amis n'avaient pas acceptés qu'il travaille et qu'il soit hébergé par quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. Les professeurs et le restent des éléves avaient été étonnés de voir un orage dans le groupe d'amis devenu inséparable depuisles vacances d'octobre.

Cet incident n'avait duré qu'un tout petit mois, et c'était vite résolu grâce à Enrique, il avait expliqué à ses nouveaux amis pourquoi il ne partait pas en vacances et préférait travailler, car il voulait après sa septième année rentrée dans une classe préparatoire pour les éléves voulant se tourner vers la medecine.

Matias et Anna Lucia eux rentrés dans l'une des plus grandes école de mode au monde, Nina et Alessandro entraient à la faculté de droit de Rome afin par la suite d'entrer au département de justice magique, Andréo et Magda quant à eux rentre à la faculté de potions à Salem.

Le groupe avait terminé premier ex-aequo tous ensemble, et même si des parents trouvaient sa louche qu'un groupe de sept amis est terminés premier, le directeur de l'école leur avait fourni la preuve matériel que ces étudiants n'avaient pas trichés. Au contraire, il avait dénoncé quelques étudiants à leurs parents qui trichaient.

Le groupe n'avait pas envie de se séparer pour les vacances mais c'était comme ça, l'ascenseur se mettait en route demain matin et pour une durée de trois heures seulement. Les amis s'étaient regroupés dans le dortoir des garçons pour fêter la fin de cette année riche en rebondissement.

Pour Enrique, un membre du personnel venait le checher directement dans le hall d'arrivée, pour ensuite le faire transplanner vers la résidence des Lombardoni, l'une des plus grandes familles italienne.

Pour ses autres amis, c'était un membre de leur famille qui venait les cherchaient.

Le lendemain, devant l'ascenseur, les sept amis se dirent au revoir, car arrivés dans le hall Enrique ne voulait pas faire attendre son supérieur dès le premier jour, Anna Lucia et Magda s'étaient mises à pleurer, Nina n'était pas loin de les suivre, et les garçons les regardaient en se disant ah les femmes et leurs hormones.

**Poudlard, soir de la remise des diplômes**

Blaize, Lucas, Pansy et Théo allaient recevoir leurs diplômes, qu' ils avaient réussis au la main, dépassant la Miss-Je-Sais-Tous des Gryffondors. Draco était fier de son petit ami, et Neville qui avait vu Théo se rapprochait de lui au fil des semaines.

Ce fait s'était accentué après le passage des aspics, et désormais Théo et Neville étaient très proches sous les regards appréciateurs de leurs amis, qui eux voyaient depuis un moment leur attirance mutuel.

Le tout sous le regard quelque peu perdu de Lucas, il voyait des couples se formaient mais lui ne voyait toujours pas son compagnon revenir auprès de sa famille et aussi auprès de lui.

Il perdit toute la belle assurance à vis de cette histoire au fil des longs mois d'attente. De plus les nouvelles que lui donnait son père n'était pas plus encourageantes.

**1er Juillet, Manoir Malefoy**

Monsieur Smith avait été engagé par l'une des plus grandes famille de Sang purs, pour rechercher deux petits garçons. Au départ quelques peu réticent au vue de l'appartenance de cette famille à la magie noire. Mais lorsque le propriétaire des lieux lui avait expliquer l'histoire pour laquelle, il avait été convoqué, il eut pitié de cette famille qui avait perdu un de leur fils à cause des choix des parents.

Lorsqu'il commença son enquête, il ne savait pa s dans quoi il se plongeait, et il découvrit une toute autre histoire.

Monsieur Smith. Salua Monsieur Malefoy

Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous et votre famille. Entama Monsieur Smith. Madame Malefoy.

Continuez Moinsieur Smith. Vous alliez annoncer une bonne nouvelle à mon mari quelle est- elle ? Questionna Mme Malefoy

Je suis en passe de retrouver votre fils. Répondit M. Smith.

Comment ça. Questionna M. Malefoy en soutenant sa femme prête à tomber dans les pommes.

Oui après de long mois d'enquête, j'ai finis par découvrir qui avait commandité tout cela. Répondit M. Smith

DITE MOI QUI!! Hurla M. Malefoy

Le commanditaire de cette attaque est ...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Joyeux noël et bonne année à tous.**_

_Vraiment __désolée pour le retard mais les cours ont repris et mon bts aussi. Je donne priorité à mes études donc cette fic n'est pas abandonnée mais l'attente entre les chapitres sera longue._

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont __laissé une review et à ceux qui m'ont lu._

_Merci à Litany Riddle pour sa correction._

Chapitre 7 

**Villa de la famille Lambardoni, Italie **

Ça y est, ça fait deux semaines qu'il était dans la villa. La villa où il travaillait était majestueuse, construite comme les anciennes demeures italiennes, elle mariait le côté ancien de ces vielles demeures et le contemporain avec le mobilier de la famille Lanbardoni. Le boulot pour lequel il avait postulé lui plaisait beaucoup, ce travail lui donné un avant goût de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, enfin s'il arrivait à survivre jusque là. D'après ce que Neville disait, les mangemorts faisaient de moins en moins de dégâts et de morts et ça, ça lui faisait drôle. Il avait toujours connu les mangemorts froids et cruels tels que leurs enfants à Poudlard. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on lui avait décrit, Dumbledore avait été le premier à lui décrire ces personnes en ces termes mais avec les récents événements, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il ne pouvait pas en parler à ses amis vu que ces derniers n'étaient toujours pas au courant de son ancienne identité.

Il ne se voyait pas dire à ses nouveaux amis « Bonjour, vous me connaissez sous le nom d'Enrique Vago, mais en fait c'est un nom d'emprunt, mon véritable nom c'est Harry Potter », non ça n'allait pas du tout le faire.

Il n' avait toujours pas résolu le problème Voldemort et ses mangemorts et quelque chose lui disait qu'il était encore loin de tout savoir à ce sujet.

**Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre**

_**POV Narcissa Malefoy**_

Le détective privé engagé par son mari avait enfin trouvé quelque chose, sur l'enquête qu'on lui a confié il y a de ça des années. Enfin, cet homme était sur une piste assez sérieuse. Elle avait enfin quelques indices auxquels se raccrocher, les seules choses à laquelle elle se raccrochait durant tout ce temps étaient sa famille qui lui restait et l'espoir qu'un jour elle pourrait de nouveau serrer son petit dernier dans ses bras.

Le jour où Ethan fut kidnappé par l'Ordre du Phoenix, fut l'un des pires jours de sa vie de mère, comment peut-on enlever à ses parents un enfant d'à peine quelques mois, ces personnes là sont ignobles, ne se rendent-elles pas compte de la misère qu'elles ont pu causer dans notre famille ?

Fin du POV

Cissa, ton cousin et Remus sont là. Appela Lucius.

Merci. Répondit Narcissa.

Salut les cousins ! Hurla depuis la porte d'entrée Sirius.

Mon dieu où est passé l'éducation des Blacks durant l'enfance de ton cousin? Demanda Lucius à sa femme.

Ils ont du tout me donner et comme il ne restait plus rien pour lui ils ont abandonné là où il avaient commencé. Répondit sa femme.

Je me demande même s'ils ont commencé un jour son éducation. Répondit Remus

Hey Remy, tu es méchant, d'ailleurs je te boude. Répondit Sirius.

Tu fait ça, tu dors sur le canapé pendant deux semaines. S'exclama Remus.

Mais Remyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, qui va te... .Commenca Sirius.

Trêve de plaisanterie, si on vous demandé de venir, c'est parce que nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Coupa Narcissa.

Vas-y dit nous tout, tu commence à me faire peur Cissa! S'exclama Sirius.

Voilà, comme vous le savez quelques temps après la disparition d'Ethan et d'Armand... .

**Flash back **

**POV Lucius Malefoy**

Cissa, s'il te plait reviens vers moi et Draco on en a besoin tous les trois. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais même si c'est malheureux de dire ça, la vie continue et je suis sûr qu'Ethan n'aurait pas voulu que l'on se laisse abattre. Dit- je.

Mais c'est trop dur, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul, j'aurai dû rester avec lui et Draco. Répondit Narcissa d'un ton las avant de tourner le dos à son mari et de se renfermer dans son mutisme. Il était trop jeune pour rester seul à la nurserie.

Ma chérie, on ne pouvait pas prévoir cette attaque. Répondit Lucius.

Depuis cette discussion, Narcissa ne sortait plus de leur chambre. J'étais le seul à m'occuper de Draco, je prenais un maximum de photos grâce à un sort, pour que Cissa puisse quand même avoir un aperçu de la vie de son ainé durant sa dépression.

Peu de temps après le début de celle-ci, ne supportant plus de voir ma femme dans cet état, je fis appel à un détective privé, peu connu dans les hautes sphères mais qui avait de très bons résultats. Et je lui ai confié le dossier d'Ethan et d'Armand, au début le détective fut un peu sceptique, il est vrai que quand j'ai entamé les recherches pour trouver un détective privé je n'ai pas fait attention à quel camp il appartenait.

Voilà, je voudrais que vous enquêtiez sur deux... . Commença Lucius.

Pourquoi devrais-je accepter cette enquête Monsieur Malefoy, après tout vous êtes considéré comme un mangemort. La raison pour laquelle je devrais vous aidez à retrouver ces deux enfants, c'est pour les assassiner dès que je les aurai retrouvés. Coupa Smith.

L'un de ces deux enfants est mon fils, l'autre est mon filleul, je ne remet pas en cause le fait que je suis un mangemort mais je crois que l'on a pas le droit d'enlever à ses parents un enfant de quelques mois. C'est immoral. Ce fait s'applique aussi bien pour les mangemorts que pour les personnes pratiquant la magie blanche pure. Répondit Lucius.

Oui sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec vous mais... Commença Smith

Ecoutez je n'ai pas de temps à perdre cela fait déjà trois mois qu'ils nous ont été kidnappés, et c'est trois mois de trop. Coupa Lucius. Ma femme est en pleine dépression et moi, je ne sait plus quoi faire pour la faire sortir de son mutisme même mon fils ainé n'arrive plus à faire réagir sa mère. Alors je fait quoi, je laisse ma famille se détruire, ma femme devenir un légume, mon fils vivre sans son petit frère et son cousin et moi je ne vis pas. Je vis dans l'espoir de retrouver Ethan, pour pouvoir avancer, pour pouvoir vivre tout simplement. Argumenta Lucius.

D'accord, j'accepte de rechercher Ethan et Armand pour vous. Répondit Smith. Mais si je peux me permettre, j'aimerai vous posez une question par rapport à cette affaire? Demanda-t-il.

Allez-y. Accorda Lucius.

Votre fils je comprend que vous mettiez tout en œuvre pour le rechercher mais pourquoi Armand? Questionna le détective privé.

Armand est mon filleul. Voilà pourquoi. Son père a sombré dans la dépression et rejette la faute sur lui même, car il était présent au manoir lors de l'enlèvement, mais le fait qu'il venait d'accoucher le rendait très faible et la proximité de la pleine lune, n'avait pas arrangé ce fait. Répondit Lucius. Depuis ce jour, il s'en veut, il n'ose même plus nous regarder, alors voilà pourquoi je veux vous engager pour les retrouver.

Depuis cette entrevue où le détective avait accepté cette recherche, Narcissa était sortie peu à peu de son mutisme. L'espoir et sa famille jouait beaucoup dans ce retournement de situation, malgré tout elle gardait continuellement un masque de froideur en public mais celui-ci fondait lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de sa famille ou de ses amis proches. Masque qui fut également adopté par son mari, son fils, Sirius et Rémus, pour se protéger des attaques extérieures.

Fin du flash back

Alors vous avez engagé un détective privé pour retrouver Ethan? Demanda Rémus

Ethan et Armand. Rectifia Narcissa.

Si vous nous avez demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui c'est que vous avez des nouvelles? Demanda Sirius.

C'est exact, il y a quelques jours le détective Monsieur Smith, a découvert qui avait commandité l'enlèvement des garçons. D'ailleurs vous le connaissez assez bien. C'est James POTTER avec l'aide de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le mangemort les ayant fait rentrer est entrain de se faire torturer par le lord lui-même.

Qui a pu faire ça? Demanda Rémus. Qui est assez inhumain pour enlever à ses parents, un bébé de quelques mois.

Queudever. Répondit Lucius.

Quoi ce traitre! S'exclama Sirius. Si je l'avais devant moi je le tuerai.

A l'heure actuelle, Tom est entrain de s'amuser avec lui pour sa traitrise. Renchérit Narcissa

Oh je ne voudrais pas enlever ce plaisir à notre cher maître! Et puis j'espère que l'on pourra le torturer un petit peu avant que Tom ne le tue. Ça pourrait être sympa! Répondit Sirius.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il nous a demandé de venir au château! S'exprima Narcissa.

**Manoir Serpentard, salle du Trône**

Cela faisait une heure que la totalité des mangemorts et des futurs mangemorts étaient réunis dans la salle du trône. Une heure que Queudever se faisait torturer. Le maître ne leur avait pas expliqué pourquoi.

.......................... Arrêêêêêêêêêêêêteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez. Hurla l'espion.

C'est comme ça que je punie les traitres. Répondit Lord Voldemort.

Mais... mais... vous ne savez pas de quoi on m'a menacé si je n'agissais pas pour le compte de Dumbledore. Dit Queudever.

Mais de quoi te menaçait-ils espèce de sale rat? Est-ce que c'est bien pire que ce que tu vis en ce moment? Demanda Tom tout en lançant des sorts de magie noire sur ce traitre de Queudever. Que-t-ont ils promis pour que tu tourne le dos et que tu ailles voir ce cher Dumbledore? Alors que-t-ont ils fait, misérable rat? Tiens regarde qui voilà, ce ne sont pas là les parents des enfants que tu as kidnappés? Tu sais ce qui va arriver maintenant, moi et mes mangemorts nous allons quitter la salle du trônes et te laisser en leur compagnie.

POV de Draco Malefoy

Alors c'est à cause de ce sale rat que je n'ai pas vécu avec mon petit frère. Si je pouvais le tuer de mes propres mains ça me soulagerait. Après tout ce qu'il a fait subir à ma famille et à mon cousin et son compagnon je crois que je peux le tuer moi-même. Non? Tiens mes parents, Sirius et Remus viennent de rentrer dans la salle. Hé mais pourquoi je n' ai pas le droit d'assister à sa torture c'est quand même mon petit frère et mon cousin qui ont été kidnappés.

Je suis entraîné en dehors de la salle par Blaize et Lucas qui avait aussi du mal à sortir de la pièce vu que lui même était traîné par son père vers son bureau.

**Fin du POV de Draco**

Pendant ce temps là, les Malefoys et les Blacks venaient d'arriver dans la salle. Les mangemorts savaient désormais pourquoi Queudever se faisait torturer. Mais maintenant qu'ils savaient de quoi cet homme était coupable ils auraient aimés être à la place de Tom pour le torturer, pour lui faire payer les heures, les années de tristesse de leur famille.

Tom se tourna vers Lucius et Sirius, d'un simple regard il leur fit comprendre qu'ils avaient son autorisation pour le torturer puis le tuer, avant de les laisser et faire évacuer la salle du trône. Cette torture touchait la famille Malefoy et Sirius et Remus, les autre mangemorts n'avaient pas besoin d'assister à cette scène. Ça dura une heure, malgré l'acharnement qu'avaient mis Lucius et Sirius a lui faire avouer la nouvelle identité des garçons disparus, le Rat n'avoua pas où se cachaient les garçons.

**POV d'Ellie Smith**

Lorsque j'ai été contacté Par Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai été étonné de voir qu'une aussi grande famille faisait appel à mes services. Alors que je n'étais pas très connu dans les hautes sphères de la population anglaise.

Ce premier entretien fut tendu au départ, d'après ma petite enquête les Malefoys étaient des partisans de Voldemort, finalement mes craintes se sont envolées, lorsque Monsieur Malefoy m'a tendu un dossier de l'affaire, expliquant tout ce qu'il savait dans les moindres détails afin de me facilité le travail.

J'ai hésité avant de prendre cette affaire, mais je me suis dit que des bébés n'étaient pas responsables des choix de leurs parents. Alors je me suis mis à la recherche de ces deux enfants de même pas un an. C'est quand même honteux de s'en prendre à des enfants pour atteindre les parents, qui que soit le commanditaire de cette action, je crois bien qu'il passera un mauvais quart d'heure.

Au bout de cinq ans, je n'avais pas beaucoup avancé, malgré le fait que je n'avais pas repris de nouvelles affaires pour me concentrer essentiellement à celle-ci.

J'explorais toutes les pistes que je trouvais au fur et à mesure, de nombreuses pistes se terminaient pas un cul de sac, mais je continuais encore et toujours, pour au moins dire à ces familles; déchirées par la perte de leurs deux anges; ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Il y a quelque mois j'avais enfin pu avancer, j'ai réussi à trouver qui était le commanditaire de ces enlèvements.

Comment un homme; qui se dit être contre les mangemorts et être le défenseur de la population magique dite « blanche »; peut kidnapper deux bébés d'à peine quelque mois à leurs parents tout ça parce qu'ils s'opposent à lui? Enfin maintenant que je connaissait le commanditaire et qui était l'espion, ma tâche sera beaucoup plus simple afin de trouver les deux enfants. La meilleure des récompenses pour ces années de travail fut de voir le vissage de Madame Malefoy quand je lui ai dit qui était derrière tout ça et le nom de l'espion, peut être pensait- elle déjà à la torture qu'elle allait leur faire subir.

**Bureau de Lord Voldemort, quelque part en Angleterre**

Tom était sorti de la salle du trône en poussant son fils et le fils des Malefoy. Il devait avoir une conversation importante avec son fils et son mari dans son bureau.

Père! S'exclama Lucas. Comment allez- vous?

Bien et toi mon fils. Dit-il en prenant ce dernier dans ses bras. Alors comment est Poudlard?

C'est magnifique, je suis content que vous ayez décidé de m'y envoyer même si ce n'est que pour une année je suis quand même dans l'école de notre ancêtre;

Et les cours, ça va? Demanda Tom

Oui ça va. Nous avons trouvé un nouveau moyen pour réviser l'histoire de la magie. C'est beaucoup plus marrant ainsi. Répondit Lucas.

J'espère au moins que vous ne faites pas d'impasse, et que vous révisez bien la totalité du programme? Questionna son premier père.

Ne vous inquiétez pas père nous ne faisons pas d'impasse sur le programme. Rassura Lucas. Au fait, vous vouliez nous parler de quelque chose?

Oui, je voulais faire un point avec vous sur notre cause. Commença Tom. La quasi totalité des êtres magiques ont acceptés de nous suivre dans cette guerre, seul les gryffons n'ont pas voulu.

C'est déjà ça. Moi j'ai réussi à rallier à notre cause la plupart des grandes familles Italiennes, dont les Lombardoni et les Canaccia. Expliqua l'autre père de Lucas. De plus, comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques jours, il y a un groupe de 7 élèves dont les deux enfants des Canaccias; qui seront intéressants à surveiller, vu leurs magie importante.

Tu crois qu'ils pourraient se joindre à notre cause ? Demanda Lucas.

C'est à voir, il faudrait que je les surveille plus. Répliqua son père.

Bon, sinon côté Dumbledore comment est-il à Poudlard? Demanda Tom.

Il fait encore moins confiance aux serpentards, et ça se voit encore plus après chaque défaite de l'Ordre du Phoenix. De plus, lui et la plupart des élèves croient que c'est le côté des Ténèbres qui a Potter! Sinon, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés de Neville Longdubat; qui a été mis de côté par la totalité des Gryffondors entraînés par Weasley.

Que de nouveautés! Maintenant, les Gryffondors se tirent entre eux! Répliqua Tom. On aura tout vu décidément.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une review et à ceux qui m'ont lu._

_Je récapitule les nouveaux personnages Italiens:_

_Andréo Pettro (grand séducteur)_

_Alessandro Zani_

_Matias de Canaccia (aristocrate gay passionné de mode)_

_Anna Lucia de Canaccia (aristocrate, s__oeur de Matias passionnée de mode)_

_Nina Cartalio_

_Magda Paster_

_Arix Lovec (professeur d'arithmancie)_

_Merci à Cleo Mcphee pour sa correction._

**Chapitre 8**

(Le chapitre prends tout de suite place après le chapitre 7)

**Bureau de Lord Voldemort, quelque part en ANGLETERRE**

- Il fait encore moins confiance aux serpentards, et ça se voit encore plus après chaque défaite de l'Ordre du Phoenix. De plus, lui et la plupart des élèves croient que c'est le côté des Ténèbres qui a Potter! Sinon, on s'est beaucoup rapproché de Neville Longdubat, qui a été mis de côté par la totalité des Gryffondors entraînés par Weasley.

- Que de nouveautés! Maintenant, les Gryffondors se tirent entre eux! Répliqua Tom. On aura tout vu décidément.

- De plus, je crois qu'on est pas au bout de nos surprises. Répondit Lucas!

- Est ce que tu pourrait te renseigner si ce Neville aurait gardé contact avec Harry Potter? Questionna Tom. Car d'après Severus, l'année dernière ils étaient très bons amis.

- Il faudrait que je le questionne discrètement. Répondit Lucas. Je vous dirai si j'ai pu obtenir une réponse de Neville, Père. Père, avez vous des nouvelles par rapport à la disparition d'Ethan.

- Oui, d'après Lucius se serait Dumbledore et James Potter qui auraient donné l'ordre de kidnapper Ethan et Armand. Rétorqua Tom.

- Mais ... mais pourquoi, quel aurait été leur but? Questionna Lucas.

- Détruire deux familles puissantes ennemies. Leur faire croire que ton père n'était pas assez puissant pour protéger des enfants, alors qu'en serait-il pour eux ? Rétorqua son père.

- En tout cas, on dit que le côté ? dit ? blanc sauvera le monde des ténèbres mais si les gens savaient les méthodes employées par ce côté ils déchanteraient très vite. Rétorqua Lucas.

- Que veux tu on ne peut pas obliger toute une population à être fidèle à Tom. Répondit son père. Déjà qu'un certain nombre de personnes lui sont fidèles et que ces derniers pensent comme lui et sachent la vérité c'est déjà ça de gagner.

C'est sur ces paroles que se termina la réunion familiale. Lucas sourit en sortant du bureau, au vu des cris que poussaient ses pères depuis qu'il avait fermé la porte.

**POV de Lucas**

Il fallait que je rejoigne Draco au vu de la nouvelle qu'on venait d'apprendre. Draco avait grandi dans l'espoir de retrouver assez vite son petit frère, qui lui avait été enlevé très tôt. J'ai peur pour Draco, plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il déprime. La disparition d'Ethan l'a bouleversé à un point inimaginable, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre, mon parrain m'a expliqué les règles des Sangs Purs, ainsi que le contrat de mariage qui avait été passé entre nos deux familles me liant avec son fils, il m'expliqua ensuite la disparition de ce dernier, et où en étaient les recherches pour Ehtan et Armand.

Mon parrain, ainsi que mes pères m'avaient bien expliqué l'importance de ne pas avoir d'autres expériences qu'avec mon fiancé, à ce moment là, ça m'avait fait un drôle de choc. Surtout, le jour où j'ai dû repousser un homme de trois ans mon ainé, lors d'une réception au manoir de la famille de mon parrain en Russie.

**Flash Back**

Les Malefoy ouvraient la saison des bals en Russie, c'était une tradition cette ouverture de saison. De plus c'était un grand honneur d'y être invité. Mais bon, en même temps Lucas est un Snape Riddle, de plus il habitait chez les Dostovski, l'une des plus grande famille Russe à la solde de mon père.

Un adolescent c'était approché de lui, alors qu'il attendait de pouvoir parler à son père. Lucas savait très bien ce que lui voulait cet adolescent en pleine poussée d'hormones.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Commença l'inconnu. Je m'appelle Sergueï.

- Salut je m'appelle Alexeï. Répondit Lucas.

- ﾇa te dit que l'on s'éloigne un peu je n'aime pas vraiment être entouré de beaucoup de monde. Dit Sergueï. D'aller faire un tour dans les jard...

- Euh excusez moi Alexei j'aimerai vous parler. Interrompis Tom. Et vous , en s'adressant à Sergueï, mon fils est déjà fiancé à quelqu'un de plus important que vous et bien mieux habillé, en même temps ce n'est pas trop difficile quand on vous regarde.

Lucas et Tom regardèrent Sergueï s'éloigner d'eux. Puis Tom se tourna vers Lucas et lui demanda:

- Tu voulais faire quoi avec ce jeune homme?

- Juste m'amuser un peu père, Lucius m'a très bien expliqué mon rôle et mes obligations envers leur famille. Que je suis fiancé à Ethan et tant que celui-ci n'est pas déclaré officiellement mort, je ne devrai avoir de relations autres qu'amicales avec d'autres jeunes. Expliqua Lucas.

- D'accord mais fait attention tout de même, on ne sait jamais. Répondit Tom.

- Au fait père rentre pour les vacances de noël? Demanda Lucas

- Oui, d'ailleurs tu viendra passer les vacances au manoir. Répliqua Tom.

**Fin du Flash back**

Comment on peut faire ça humainement parlant ? C'est monstrueux. Priver une famille de son enfant, c'est horrible, inhumain et ce n'est pas digne des sorciers dit ? blancs ?.

Je n'ai pas eu la plus heureuse des enfances vu que j'ai grandi loin de mes parents par obligation. En effet, ils ont trouvés ça trop dangereux que je reste à leur côté, tant que je ne savais pas me défendre correctement pour parer à toute attaque de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mes parents ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que je me fasse kidnapper par leurs ennemis. Parce qu'entre un père qui mène une guerre pour imposer ses idées qui sont tout a fait correctes lorsqu'on les comparent avec celles du vieux fou, et mon autre père, qui lui espionne pour le compte de mon premier parent. On peut pas dire que j'aurai été en totale sécurité avec eux.

Alors mes parents ont décidés pour ma sécurité de m'envoyer chez un de leur plus proche ami en Russie. Je n'ai pas non plus à me plaindre, j'avais quand même mes parents avec moi, ils essayaient de venir me voir le plus souvent possible ce qui est déjà beaucoup connaissant leurs postes respectifs dans le guerre actuelle.

Bon maintenant, il faut que je trouve Draco, parce que là avec ce que l'on vient d'apprendre, il faut qu'on parle.

**Fin du POV de Lucas **

Lucas venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et y trouva Draco, Blaize, Pansy et Théo en pleine discussion.

- Salut, tout le monde! S'exclama Lucas.

- Salut tout seul! Répondirent Blaize et Théo en même temps. Aïe. Répliquèrent- ils.

- Salut. Répondit Draco à Lucas. Et vous arrêtez de faire des conneries!

- T'es pas marrant! Dit Blaize.

- Bon vous allez arrêter bande de gamins, âgé de 3 ans maximum. Vous avez vu comment Voldemort a torturé le Rat ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui, ça on a pas pu le rater. Répondit Blaize. En même temps, c'est le maître, c'est sa spécialité ! En tout cas je n'aurai pas aimé être à la place du rat car en plus il va subir les foudres de Lucius et Sirius, non vraiment pas.

- Peut être, en tout cas moi j'aurai bien aimé être avec mes parents dans la salle du trône, pour que je puisse venger mon petit frère ! Répondit Draco.

- Et moi mon fiancé. Renchérit Lucas. J'aurai bien aimé lui lancer quelques sorts de mon cru! ﾇa aurait pu être marrant n'empêche! C'est quand même un des notre qui nous a trahi !

- En tout cas je pense que mes parents et Sirius en profiteront pour se venger de toutes ces années de souffrance en lui lançant des sorts de torture à notre place. Répliqua Draco. En tout cas, j'espère que le maître aura eu le temps de prendre des renseignements sur ce qu'ils ont fait de mon frère et de mon cousin.

- En tout cas, ça va faire avancer l'enquête du détective privé qu'à engagé ton père pour les retrouver! Dit Blaize.

- C'est sûr, j'espère qu'il va les retrouver assez vite. Répondit Draco. Parce que là ça fait plus de 16 ans et demi que mon frère a disparu. Je trouve le temps long.

**Maison des Longdubat, ANGLETERRE**

**POV DE NEVILLE**

C'était de plus en plus dur de vivre loin d'Harry, durant notre scolarité à Poudlard nous avions construit une relation fraternelle car nous avions vécu tous les deux la même histoire la perte très tôt de nos parents.

Depuis son départ pour l'Italie, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis même si au début ma grand mère ne les appréciait pas tellement, bon en même c'est normal pour une Gryffondore de ne pas aimer les Serpentards, mais quand elle a su ce que les personnes de sa maison me faisait, elle a tout de suite changé d'avis.

Même si les serpentards ont toujours été présents après le départ d'Harry pour la Squadra, les Serpentards m'ont bien aidés contre les Gryffondors, pour remonter mon niveau de potions, ils m'ont même aidés à surmonter le départ d'Harry. Car, même avec les lettres, son absence me pèse, c'est comme-ci j'avais perdu mon frère. Frère que j'allais retrouvé pour une semaine, bon ok c'est peu mais c'est déjà ça.

Demain, allait être un grand jour, ça faisait un an que je n'avais pas vu mon meilleur ami et là j'allais passé une semaine rien qu'avec lui. Il nous a déjà concocté notre planning de lieux à visiter du côté moldu et sorcier, tels que le Colisée, la place Saint Marc, la fameuse Tour de Pise, le Duomo.

Il avait réussi à avoir une semaine de congé, en même temps vu le nombre d'heures supplémentaires qu'il faisait, ses patrons pouvaient bien lui accorder une semaine de repos.

Harry adorait s'occuper des animaux d'où l'idée qu'il voulait devenir animage. De plus d'après ce qu'il me disait de ses cours de potions, son niveau s'était nettement amélioré, comme le mien d'ailleurs si Snaoe savait ça, il en ferait une crise cardiaque. Ses deux plus mauvais élèves qui réussissent désormais à faire une potion complexe sans l'aide de personne.

Il allait enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. Car malgré le fait qu'il se soit rapproché des Serpentards, Poudlard n'était pas Poudlard sans Harry, sans ses blagues pourries qui ne font rire que lui, sans sa mauvaise humeur au levé, sans ses cheveux ébouriffés et sans la poisse qui lui colle aux fesses à chaque pas qu'il fait.

**FIN DU POV DE NEVILLE**

Après avoir reçu un hibou d'Enrique, Neville partit faire sa valise, Enrique venait de lui confirmer qu'il serait là pour l'accueillir demain matin. Quand il arrivera sur le sol Italien par portoloin à quelques rues de la Tour de Pise, pour cette semaine découverte de l'Italie.

**VILLA DES DE CANACIA, ITALIE**

**POV DE MATIAS**

L'absence d'Enrique se fait de plus en plus ressentir, au sein du groupe. Vu qu'il fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires en essayant de sauver cette jument qui va bientôt mettre bas, mais qui risque de mourir pendant l'opération, il nous écrit de moins en moins. Bien sûr on comprends tout à fait le fait qu'il veuille à tout prix sauvé cette jument, une certaine Eclair, mais c'est quand même assez dur pour nous sachant que tout au long de cette année scolaire nous nous sommes rapprochés à un point que l'on se considère comme des frères.

Quand Enrique nous avait appris son désir de travailler cet été, alors que ma soeur et moi nous lui avions proposé de venir passer les vacances chez nous, ça avait jeté un léger froid sur le groupe. Mais celui-ci a vite disparu lorsqu'Enrique nous a expliqué pourquoi il avait choisit de travailler cet été au lieu de venir en vacances chez nous. Forcément, il est quand même mieux vu de la part des directeurs d'universités d'avoir de l'expérience, dans le domaine souhaité.

Ma soeur et moi, pendant ce temps là, nous n'avions pas ce problème là, vu que nos parents gagnent assez pour qu'on est pas à se soucier des problèmes d'argent, pas comme nos amis. Cette différence m'a toujours un peu freiné dans mes relations avec les autres personnes. Mais depuis qu'on est rentrés à la Squadra, cette différence s'est amenuisée, au fil des jours, voir jusqu'à disparaître.

J'ai pu remarquer que depuis notre entrée à la Squadra, nous nous étions fait des amis en or que se soit pour ma soeur comme pour moi. Durant toute notre enfance, nouas avions été traités comme des pestiférés. Nous avions toujours peur de nous faire de nouveaux amis, vu que certains de nos anciens amis se sont rapprochés de nous en vue de profiter de la notoriété de nos parents et non être véritablement amis avec nous.

**Villa des Lambardoni, ITALIE**

**Pov d'Enrique**

ﾉclair, venait de mettre bas son poulain, malheureusement elle allait mourir dans quelques heures sans que l'on puisse faire quelque chose. La seule chose que l'on puisse faire c'est de prendre soin de son poulain fraîchement nommé Anzo. Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai toujours été passionné par les animaux. Lorsque je suis rentré à Poudlard, j'ai su que j'allais me tourner vers la medicomagie. Alors autant allier les deux.

Tout le monde me voyait déjà Auror, tout ça parce que mon père était auror, alors il fallait que je suive sa trace. Heureusement que Neville ne voyait pas les choses comme les autres et qu'il me soutenait dans ma quête de la différence. Avec Neville, on a toujours cultivé le culte de la différence, on a toujours fait le contraire de ce que l'on attendait de nous.

Je me souviens encore de notre premier trajet entre Londres et Poudlard, où pour la première fois j'avais rencontré Ronald Weasley. Il s'était invité dans mon compartiment et m'avait viré moi et mes affaires de celui-ci, c'est aussi comme ça que j'ai rencontré Neville qui m'a gentiment accueilli dans son compartiment, ainsi que les Serpentards qui m'avaient tout de suite reconnu comme un de leurs ennemis.

Tout de suite, après que l'on m'ait congédié, j'ai envoyé mon hibou à Neville, en lui confirmant que je pourrai aller le chercher à l'endroit prévu. Cette semaine à la découverte de l'Italie entre anglais, allait me faire du bien, ça va me soulager, en effet depuis les ennuis de santé d'ﾉclair, c'est comme si ma vie s'était arrêtée, j'avais envie de la sauver coûte que coûte c'est pourquoi, j'avais quelque, peu délaissé mes amis au cours de ces dernières semaines.

Mais ça allait changer, cette semaine, j'allais la passer avec mon ami depuis toujours. Nous allions visiter les plus grands monuments italiens sur les conseils de mes nouveaux amis.

**Bureau de Dumbledore, Château de POUDLARD, ANGLETERRE**

Dumbledore tournait en rond, chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis la disparition de sa petite arme. Il avait lancé tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix à sa recherche, mais rien, aucun renseignements, personne ne l'avait vu depuis son retour de Poudlard.

**Pov de Dumbledore **

Si ces imbéciles de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, savaient correctement faire leur boulot, on l'aurait déjà retrouvé et je ne l'aurai pas perdu de vue, mais là si on ne le retrouve pas avant la bataille finale il va falloir que je me batte et ça j'en ai pas envie.

Bon demain réunion avec ces idiots, je vais remuer tout ça, pour qu'ils me le retrouve au plus vite, comme ça je ne ferai rien, à part diriger la bataille de loin comme ça je serai sûr de m'en sortir, si ce petit con de Potter ne réapparaît pas. Ainsi Potter et tous les membres de l'Ordre iront en première ligne et se feront décimer. Tandis que moi, j'apparaîtrai, encore une fois, comme le sauveur du monde sorcier en tuant Voldemort, comme je l'ai fait pour Grindelwald.

Mais bon l'heure de ma gloire n'a pas encore sonnée, mais qu'est ce que j'ai hâte que ça arrive. Je pourrai enfin montré mon vrai visage au monde sorcier. Celui d'un sorcier sans pitié. Après la bataille, je me proclamerai Ministre des sorciers. J'aurai enfin le pouvoir de tout contrôler et je règnerai sans pitié sur le monde entier.

En fait les gens, ne sont pas au courant de ma vraie personnalité, je la cache depuis trop d'années. Je suis encore plus cruel que Voldemort lui-même. Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai eu envie de conquérir le monde, d'être le grand chef de tous les sorciers. Oui, je sais, je vise haut, même très haut, mais alors c'est comme ça, et j'éliminerai tout ceux qui me gènent.

ﾇa s'appelle de l'ambition, et ça j'en ai beaucoup, au début j'étais un simple professeur de runes, puis j'ai tué Grindelwald. ﾀ la mort du précédent directeur de Poudlard, j'ai pris sa place en tant que directeur, pour fonder l'Ordre du Phoenix, et maintenant à cause d'un petit con, prétentieux, pourri, je vais être obligé de me battre contre Voldemort.

**Bureau de Lord Voldemort, quelque part en Angleterre**

**Pov de TOM**

Je suis face à un gros dilemme : d'un côté deux de mes meilleurs mangemorts, de l'autre côté un des fidèles de Dumbledore, qui s'il savait tout ça, l'utiliserait comme arme, comme il m'a utilisé, ainsi que Potter, dans cette guerre. Pauvre gamin quand même, il a été pris à partie dans une guerre dans laquelle il n'avait rien à faire.

Ce qui me fait peur, c'est comment vont réagir mes mangemorts face à cette nouvelle, car je les ai vu décorés pendant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à en avoir peur que l'un des deux ne se suicide. En plus deux autres de mes mangemorts sont mêlés de prêts par cette découverte. Ils attendent quand même ça depuis 16 ans.

Moi, je suis au milieu de tout ça, déchiré par le fait de vouloir venir en aide à des amis, et la sécurité de mes mangemorts, car après tout on ne sait pas du tout comment il va réagir face à cette annonce, quand il le saura son monde s'effondrera, tout ce en quoi il croyait disparaîtra, il découvrira que nombreux sont ceux qui l'ont trahis.

Il faut que j'en parle avec mon compagnon, lui seul sait ce qu'il faut que je fasse sans trahir mes mangemorts, à qui j'ai promis que le jour où j'aurai des informations à ce sujet, je leur dirai tout de suite, et la sécurité de mes mangemorts ainsi que de mes alliés qui vivent au manoir.

**Fin du Pov de TOM**

Tom alla retrouver son compagnon, dans son bureau, pour savoir quoi faire. Il lui manquait de plus en plus malgré tout, son compagnon avait un rôle à joué dans cette guerre. De plus, son rôle n'est pas des plus simple, en effet espion, ce n'est pas sans risque et Tom a toujours peur de recevoir un signal d'alarme, comme quoi son compagnon est blessé ou pire encore tué. Tom toqua à la porte de son compagnon, car même s'il est Voldemort, il respectait toujours l'intimité de son compagnon et de ses subordonnés. Et oui on peut être un mage noir et vouloir respecter ses serviteurs, c'est un fait qui ne changera pas.

Entrez! Cria l'occupant. Ah Tom c'est toi! Il alla vers ce dernier et l'embrassa, puis se remit derrière son bureau et invita Tom à prendre un siège.

Je suis là car j'ai un gros problème et j'ai besoin de tes conseils. Répondit Tom.

Vas- y exposes moi ton problème. Lui répondit son amant. Il avait l'habitude de voir son compagnon débarqué dans son bureau, à chaque grosse décision à prendre et là elle devait être de taille, vu l'état dans lequel était son compagnon.

Voilà, quand j'ai découvert que le Rat était celui qui m'avait trahis; grâce à Smith; tout au long de ses années, je l'ai torturé, comme tu le sais, j'ai enfin réussi à découvrir ce qu'était devenu l'un des bébés. Mais voilà, d'après plusieurs sources, il ne sait même pas qu'il a été enlevé et c'est un partisan de Dumbledore. Que dois- je faire? Questionna Tom.

Déjà dit moi quel est son nom et qui sont ses parents et on avisera en fonction de ses éléments là. Répondit l'espion. Parce qu'il faut agir en fonction du couple que cela concerne;

C'est Armand, le fils de Sirius et Rémus, et son nom d'emprunt c'est...


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une review et à ceux qui m'ont lu. _

_Je déménage le 3 septembre mais le 10 ème chapitre est en cours d'écriture._

_Je récapitule les nouveaux personnages Italiens:_

_Andréo Pettro (grand séducteur)_

_Alessandro Zani_

_Matias de Canaccia (aristocrate gay passionné de mode)_

_Anna Lucia de Canaccia (aristocrate, soeur de Matias passionnée de mode)_

_Nina Cartalio_

_Magda Paster_

_Arix Lovec (professeur d'arithmancie)_

_M__erci à Cleo Mcphee pour sa correction._

**Chapitre 9**

**POV D'ENRIQUE**

Il faudra que je remercie Matias, pour tous les lieux touristiques à visiter qu'il m'a donné, car sans lui, Neville et moi, aurions passé une semaine de folie. De plus le beau temps était au rendez vous ce qui ne gâchait rien à notre plaisir. Nous avions visité tous les lieux que nous avions prévus et nous nous sommes laissé tenter par un petit détour par Venise, le plus grand rêve de Neville. En effet c'est dans cette magnifique ville que ses parents avaient passé leur voyage de noces. C'était pour lui un pèlerinage important à faire et quoi de mieux que son meilleur ami à ses côtés pour le faire.

Cette semaine, nous avait encore plus rapprochés, nous avions pu parler de tous les événements qui s'étaient écoulés tout au long de cette année scolaire et qui n'étaient pas forcement à dire par lettre sans que celles-ci se fassent repérées. Il avait pu me dire comment, les serpentard avaient changé et comment les Gryffondor s'étaient révélés encore plus méchants que les mangemorts même. Et même si Neville n'avait pas abordé le sujet de Voldemort avec ses nouveaux amis, j'étais sur qu'il le tiendrai à l'écart de tout combat.

Cette année de son groupe de l'année dernière, ils ne seraient que deux Draco Malefoy et lui. Malgré qu'il soit âgé d'un an de plus, il n'allait entré qu'en septième année. Une histoire de frère perdu qu'il essaie de retrouver d'après Neville, je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de lui.

Il m'avait également raconté comment Dumbledore contrôlait désormais le courrier des élèves et des professeurs, ainsi que le fait qu'il est totalement changé de comportement vis à vis des autres maisons que les Gryffondor. D'après Neville, les gryffondor menaient la vie dure aux autres maisons, chaque punition que voulait donner les professeurs à ces derniers étaient aussitôt annulées par le directeur lui-même. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ne résistaient pas jusqu'à aller se faire taper dessus. Par contre, les Serpentard étaient solidaires plus que jamais entre eux victimes depuis bien des années de cette persécution.

Les vacances d'été arrivaient à leur fin, dans deux jours les cours reprendront pour ma septième année, j'avais hâte de retrouver mes amis et les cours. Et oui les cours depuis que j'étais rentré à la Squadra, mes notes avaient considérablement augmentées même en potion ce qui n'était plus aussi difficile quand on a pas un prof qui vous persécute sans arrêt.

**POV de Draco**

Cette année allait être dure, en effet mes meilleurs amis ont terminé leur scolarité à Poudlard avec brio, l'année dernière. Heureusement que Neville est là cette année, cet ex-griffon, qui après le départ de Potter , c'est retourné contre sa première maison pour devenir un parfait serpentard, comme quoi les gens changent énormément.

Cette année je ne serai pas avec Blaize, mon petit copain, car lui a terminé ses études, ça va être dur, mais bon quand j'avais onze ans ma seule préoccupation était de retrouver mon petit frère et pas de vouloir rester avec mon petit ami. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si j'aurai fait le même choix en sachant que je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mon petit frère.

Le pire est je crois pour mes parents et Lucas, car ils ne cessent jamais d'avoir l'espoir de le retrouver, pour moi je pense qu'après toutes ces années, le détective engagé par mon père aurait dû le retrouver. Dans un sens ça me fait peur, car je ne sais pas si un jour on va retrouver Ethan vivant, et si on le retrouve, est-ce qu'il nous acceptera, tel que nous sommes? C'est je crois ma plus grande peur avec le fait que mes parents refusent ma relation avec Blaize.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs choisi de m'attendre pour continuer ses études. Eh oui mon chéri voulait faire ses études de potions en même temps que moi, donc monsieur avait décidé de se prendre une année sabbatique, durant cette année, il ne chômerai pas en effet, il allait travailler dans l'entreprise familiale des Zabini.

Afin que son père soit sûr qu'il puisse reprendre le flambeau à sa mort, vu qu'il était le seul garçon de la famille. Les héritiers des grandes familles aristocratiques avaient beau faire de grandes études le seul futur qu'ils avaient était de reprendre l'entreprise familiale où les différentes actions que leur famille possédaient et les gérer.

Enfin, il m'aime c'est le principal. En plus il me soutient totalement dans la recherche de mon petit frère, et ça pour moi c'est la plus grande preuve d'amour. Donc dans un an, je commencerai mes études de potions avec mon chéri.

**POV de Tom**

Voilà le détective privé m'avait fait un rapport qu'il ne pouvait pas transmettre directement à Lucius et Sirius, ce dernier car il se serait mit tout de suite en route pour aller chercher son fils sans voir auparavant de quel côté il était et j'ai peur de la réaction de Lucius car il a placé beaucoup d'espoir en cet homme pour retrouver au plus vite son fils et son filleul mais en particulier son fils.

Et là je dois lui apprendre que le détective privé à retrouver son filleul et non son fils.

**Fin du POV de Tom**

Entrez! Cria Tom.

Coucou papa! Répondit Lucas. Tu voulais me voir sur un sujet bien précis.

J'ai des questions à te poser à propos de tes nouveaux camarades. Savoir s'ils sont dignes de confiance.

Vas-y papa pose moi toutes tes questions sur mes nouveaux amis. Répondit Lucas.

Voilà que penses tu de Neville Longdubat est- ce qu'il pourrait trahir le côté de Dumbledore pour être des nôtres. Questionna Tom

Pour tout te dire papa Neville serait tout à fait d'accord pour rejoindre notre côté. Depuis la disparition de Potter les Gryffondor lui ont tourné le dos quitte à l'insulter le battre, jusqu'à ce que nous intervenions. Depuis, il passait les cours avec nous, il faisait ses devoirs avec nous, on l'a aidé à remonter son niveau qui était catastrophique, il nous a aidé en soins en créatures magiques. Dit Lucas.

Donc pour toi il pourrait tout à fait nous rejoindre si on lui demandait. Demanda Tom

Oui tout à fait. Répondit son fils. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions à propos de Neville?

- Je viens d'apprendre que Neville Longdubat n'est autre qu' Armand, le fils de Rémus et de Sirius.

Père, Neville n'est pas si attaché au côté de la lumière depuis qu'Harry Potter a disparu et que Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour le rechercher. Répondit Lucas. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard on en parle un peu avec lui et d'après lui Harry Potter n'aurait jamais disparu sans une bonne raison.

Tu crois qu'il n'a pas choisi de partir ? Questionna Tom.

Ou alors c'est parce qu 'il a découvert la vérité. Répondit son fils.

- Oui il y a aussi cette possibilité là à envisager. Espérons qu'il ait enfin compris que Dumbledore n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Rajouta Tom. Et peut être qu'il se joindra à nous pour enfin battre Dumbledore.

- Oui c'est ce qu'il faut espérer pour son propre bien être. Répondit Lucas.

- Alors tu es prêt pour ta maîtrise de potions et celle de droit international ? Questionna Tom. Tu sais que ce sont deux maîtrises totalement différentes et qui sont très difficiles? Tu seras loin de tous tes repères.

- Oui je suis prêt à suivre ces deux maîtrises en même temps, de plus je me sens capable de les mener à bien ensemble. Et puis, je serai avec notre espion itaien donc je serai pas totalement seul. Ainsi je pourrai également voir de les élèves pour lesquels il parle avec temps d'admiration dans sa voix. Répondit son fils.

- Oui je lui ai donné l'ordre d'essayé de se rapprocher d'eux afin de voir s'ils ne pourraient pas se joindre à nous. Dit Tom.

- Père allez vous quand même continuer les recherches pour Ethan maintenant qu'Armand a été retrouvé ? Questionna Lucas.

- Mais oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a retrouvé Armand que je vais abandonner Ethan, je le ferai chercher jusqu'à ce que j'ai la preuve visuelle qu'il soit mort. Cela te convient comme réponse ? Questionna Tom.

La Squanza, Italie

La rentrée allait se faire demain et Ethan était pressé de retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Son job d'été avait été plus que passionnant il avait pu travailler avec le soigneur des cheveaux et savait désormais qu'il voulait en faire sa future profession.

Ses amis n'arrivaient que le lendemain, mais c'était déjà trop de temps à attendre avant de les retrouver. Il avait déjà défait ses affaires même s'il s'attendait à aller faire les magasins sous les ordres des jumeaux.

Ces vacances avaient permis de se retrouver avec Neville de discuter du comportement de Dumbledore et celui des Serpentard qui avaient totalement changé vis a vis du Gryffondor. Cette protection l'avait étonné au plus haut point, Enrique aurait plus pensé qu'ils étaient solitaires et ne s'entraidaient pas mais la réalité était à l'opposé de ce qu'il pensait.

Il commençait à regretter le jour de la répartition où il avait obligé le choixpeau à le mettre chez les gryffondor. Il aurait ouvert les yeux sur la véritable personnalité de Dumbledore bien plus tôt. Mais le mal était fait , et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rencontré Neville, qui l'avait soutenu durant toutes ces années.

Par contre son opinion sur Dumbledore n'avait pas changé et c'était même renforcée, vu le peu de moyen qu'il mettait en place pour le rechercher. De plus les aurors faisaient preuves de mauvaise foi concernant cette recherche sur les ordres du vieux fou.

POV du professeur d'Arithmancie

Il m'a demandé de me rapprocher d'Enrique, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants, pour voir s'il ne serait pas intéressé pour se joindre à nous dans la guerre. Son potentiel magique serait un atout dans cette guerre de puissance.

Tout comme ses amis qui font partis des plus grandes familles sorcières les puissantes d'Italie voir d'Europe, dont il cherche à avoir le soutient car une grande partie du peuple italiens les suivront quelque soit la voie choisie. Il me faut les approcher, ces enfants pourraient nous être d'une grande aide tactiquement parlant car ils sont impressionnants en cours de duel d'après un collègue.

Il faut que j'en parle avec les jumeaux, qu'ils essayent de tâter le terrain envers leurs amis. Après je tenterai une approche plus subtile vers eux, pour connaître leurs réelles motivations et voir s'ils sont prêts à s'engager.

Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur

Dumbledore avait convoqué les directeurs des différentes écoles de magie d'Europe en réunion secrète visant à retrouver Harry Potter dans les plus brefs délais afin de pouvoir tuer une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort.

POV de Dumbledore

Il faut que je m'assure de leur soutient afin de rechercher ce crétin de Potter pour enfin mettre en place mon plan qui fera de moi le maître incontesté de toute la Grande Bretagne, tous les sorciers se prosterneront devant moi.

Même si pour cela je dois être aidé de cette bande d' idiots. En tout cas j'espère que les résultats iront dans mon sens, comme ça je serai l'homme le plus adulé de toute l'Angleterre.

Déjà lors de la première guerre une grande partie du peuple anglais se prosternait devant moi, mais là je veux que se soit la totalité des sorciers qui soit à mes pieds.

Fin du POV de Dumbledore

- Comme vous le savez tous Harry Potter, notre seul espoir dans cette guerre face aux forces des ténèbres, a disparu depuis l'été dernier. Commença Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi je sollicite votre aide pour le rechercher.

- Et pourquoi devrions nous vous aider, après tout ce n'est pas notre guerre, celle-ci ne concerne que la Grande Bretagne. Répondit le directeur italien.

- Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que Voldemort après avoir conquit la Grande Bretagne s'arrêtera là ? Répliqua Madame Maxime. Que pouvons nous faire pour vous aider à le rechercher ?

- Dans les dossiers que je vais vous donner, il y a une explication très précise de la démarche à suivre. Répondit Dumbledore puis il distribua les feuilles. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je vous ai détaillé comment se manifestait sa magie et les différentes formes de magie qu'il pratiquait avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Il pratiquait la magie sans baguette. Demanda d'un air étonné le directeur espagnol.

- Oui et même très bien. Répondit Dumby. Il contrôle parfaitement sa magie et est bien plus puissant qu'un simple sorcier.

- Quoi de plus normal, pour le sorcier qui a pu défaire pendant une quinzaine d'années le plus noir des sorciers. Répliqua Madame Maxime. En tout cas professeur Dumbledore vous pouvez être assuré de mon entier soutient.

La même réponse afflua de tous les autres directeurs présents dans la pièce. Puis ils partirent petit à petit par la cheminette et Dumbledore resta seul dans son bureau. Fumseck était parti depuis quelques mois déjà. Il avait préféré partir quand il avait découvert la folie du vieux sorcier.

**Bureau du professeur d'arithmancie, Italie ** Les jumeaux venaient d'entrer dans mon bureau, afin de parler de leur nouvelle mission. Le professeur discutait depuis un moment avec Lucas, quand à la préparation de ses deux maîtrises.

- Voilà, j'ai une mission pour vous deux. Commença le Professeur. Il faudrait que vous vous renseigniez à propos de vos amis s'ils seraient d'accord pour rentrer dans nos rangs avec bien sûr certains privilèges.

- Tous nos amis ? Demanda Anna Lucia

- Oui, ils sont forts magiquement et techniquement également. Répondit Lucas qui avait été tout aussi impressionné que le professeur en les voyant se battre.

- Qui nous dit qu'ils ne nous dénonceront pas auprès du clan de la lumière. Demanda ….

- Rien ne nous le dit mais il faut essayer quoiqu'il se passe nous serons là pour vous aider. Répondit Lucas.

Quelques mois plus tard, Bureau du directeur de la Squanza

**POV du Professeur Calo ( directeur de la Squanza)**

Plus je repensais à la réunion qui s'était déroulé il y a quelques mois, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore ainsi qu'au dossier que l'on nous avait donné, plus j'avais des doutes sur un de mes élèves.

Pour enlever tous mes doutes, j'avais demandé à un ancien auror de faire des recherches sur cet étudiant, avant d'en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Cet élève ressemble pour moi à Harry Potter et s'il ne s'avère pas que ce soit lui Harry Potter alors il le connaît.

Château Serpentard, Angleterre

Tom recevait le détective engagé par Lucius pour retrouver Armand et Ethan, le seigneur voulait faire un point quand à la recherche du fils Malefoy, car Lucius se plaignait de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles. Il craignait qu'il n'ait abandonné les recherches de son fils.

- Où en êtes vous pour la recherche d'Ethan ? Questionna Tom.

- Toujours des fausses pistes qui se terminent par une déception de plus, d'où le fait que je n'ai pas repris de rendez vous avec Monsieur Malefoy depuis quelques semaines. Répondit le détective.

- Tenez moi au courant je transmettrai désormais à Monsieur Malefoy, les nouvelles bonnes ou mauvaises passeront mieux si c'est moi qui lui annoncent. Répliqua Tom.

- D'accord se sera fait comme vous le désirez Monsieur. Répondit Monsieur Smith.

Lucius s'énervera encore plus, mais dans cette situation la décision prise par Tom était la meilleure. Une fois Monsieur Smith partis le seigneur des ténèbres s'empressa d'envoyer un message à son fils afin de le tenir au courant de l'avancée des recherches de son fiancé.

_Très Cher Fils_

_Une courte lettre pour t'informer que les recherches de ton fiancé n'aboutissent pour l'instant à rien. Le détective me tiendra au courant de chaque nouvelle bonne ou mauvaise._

_« Un serpentard est toujours fier »_

Ton pèreBureau du directeur de la Squanza

L'auror faisait un rapport à la mission confiée par le directeur, puis il partit.

Le professeur Calo s'empressa de contacter le professeur Dumbledore pour lui faire part de la découverte.

- Professeur, j'ai retrouvé Harry Potter il se trouve dans mon établissement. Lança l'italien.

- Vous êtes sur que c'est réellement lui ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui j'ai demandé à un vieil ami ancien auror d'enquêter sur un premier élève qui me faisait penser à Potter, mais quand il a enquêter sur ses amis, il a découvert le vrai Potter et il vient de m'en faire part. Répondit le professeur Calo

- Merci de votre aide professeur pourriez vous me communiquer le nom de cet élève ? Questionna Dumbledore.

- Enrique Vago.


End file.
